


drabbles, ficlets, not-fics

by homiten



Category: Block B, DEAN (Korean Musician), EXO (Band), Infinite (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Anal Fingering, Armpit Kink, Athletes, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Autofellatio, BDSM Scene, Back Seat, Ball Warming, Baristas, Bartenders, Bathtubs, Biting, Body Hair, Boring Dads, Character Death, Characters Watching Disney Movies, Choking, Cock Slapping, Cock Warming, Coffee, Consensual Somnophilia, Creampie, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Kink, Dating, Dirty Talk, Divorce, Dom/sub, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Dragons, Drunk Sex, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, Ear Kink, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Felching, Female EXO, Fisting, Fluff, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Fun With Beds, Gags, Gaslighting, House Party, Humiliation, Kid Fic, Kissing, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, MAMA Powers, Manhandling, Mates, Mistaken Identity, Modern Royalty, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Murder, Muses, Musical Instruments, Napping, Nipple Play, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Porn Watching, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Apocalypse, Praise Kink, Public Display of Affection, Recreational Drug Use, Restraints, Riding, Rimming, Rough Sex, Royalty, Sex Talk, Sex Tapes, Sex in a Car, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, Single Parents, Smoking, Somnophilia, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Spanking, Submission, Tattoos, Tea, Testimonials, Threesome - M/M/M, Tutoring, Twins, Ugly Sweaters, Vaginal Fingering, Vampires, Virus, Voyeurism, Watersports, Wedding Night, Witches, Wizards, hot dads, murder boyfriends, self-suck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2018-07-19 19:46:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 59
Words: 18,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7374997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homiten/pseuds/homiten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a place to dump all my not-fics. Contrary to what y'all see i'm #notawriter so these'll probably not get written.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. xiuchen(han) soulmate au

**Author's Note:**

> Just a place to dump all my not-fics. Contrary to what y'all see i'm #notawriter so some of these'll probably not get written. 
> 
> These are just super casual twitter headcanons and chat fics, so they will be typo ridden, be a complete embarrassment to the english language, and be very conversational. I don't plan on cleaning them up. I apologize in advance for the leaps and bounds you'll have to go through to make sense of them haha.
> 
> If you do decide something catches your fancy and you want to write it, please leave me a comment and i'll link it up.

Minseok had his soulmate’s name on his his wrist and he searched and searched for him. I don't remember how they met, but they met and exchanged contact information and promised to keep in touch because of the distance. Minseok would write letters to his soulmate, exchange pictures and send him postcards of the various places he’d gone to. 

For a while he’d get infrequent responses, but they’d come eventually and we’re always heartfelt and that was enough. 

One night he wakes up in agony and the name on his wrist flickers and pulses like it’s trying to retreat below his skin. He has no idea what it means when the name fades to an almost ash gray. Eventually the responses stop coming. 

He writes and writes and gets nothing in response and it sends him into a depressed spiral. He considers going to see his soulmate, but they never made any promises to each other. So Minseok waits. He doesn’t want anyone else, he decides, content to be alone until they can be together or until he dies. That’s fine. In his most charitable moments he almost believes this. 

One day he gets a letter in the mail. The handwriting is a bit neater than what he remembers, but his soulmate apologizes for his absence. ‘I had to find myself,’ it says. ‘I had to figure out if what I wanted was worth the risks.’ 

Minseok doesn’t really understand. He wants to press but he’s unsure, insecure because of the silence between them and where they stand. 'Was it worth it?' he writes. His hands shake a little, but he is able to do it. A feeling of finality when he adds, 'did you find what you were searching for?’ 

They exchange more letters, more postcards in the meantime, but he finally gets a response in the mail two months later. A postcard of a cafe in Nova Scotia during the summertime. The postcard itself is faded, but the words on the back are crisp and new. 'I'll be waiting,' it says, with an address and a date, no time. 

He almost doesn't go. His soulmate may have found himself, but Minseok has been waiting and doubting himself for far longer. He should have done more, he should have tried harder to make it work. But Luhan had always insisted that Minseok learn to live and love his life. 'We may be destined,' he had said once in their correspondence, 'but you deserve someone who's capable of being more than just a name on your wrist and I still have to find that person.' 

In the end he goes, his curiosity getting the better of him. It's been four years, and he's not exactly getting any younger. His flight takes him on a journey through places he's only ever heard about, but when he finally makes it to Halifax, he breathes in all the salt and decides to try and make the best of things. 

He already knows Luhan isn't coming. 

The cafe is small and nondescript despite it’s apparent popularity. He quickly makes his way to the back corner, right hand side by the bay window, the one from the postcard. The man sitting there looks barely more than a boy, though Minseok would scoff seeing as how he himself still looks like he's in his twenties. 

He sits down and doesn't know what to say, hands wringing when he sees the name on the man's left wrist: 'Minseok'. 

'You're not Luhan,' he says, leans back in his seat to take in boyish bangs, high cheekbones and lips curled in a soft, sad smile. 

'Ah, no,' the man sounds rueful. 

'You're Jongdae,' Minseok says and he notes the shock, the apprehension on Jongdae's face. 

'You know about me,' he asks, then to himself, 'how do you know about me?' 

'I saw you in so many of Luhan's photos. You were a huge part of his life,' Minseok says and watches Jongdae choke on a slow exhale. Jongdae rubs his nose and looks out the window. 

It's sunny, but it's still cold as hell outside, Nova Scotia in early spring. The boardwalk has gotten busy enough that he thinks Jongdae's gotten distracted by people watching. 'Jongdae--' 

'You would have liked him a lot,' Jongdae says. 'I'm pretty sure he loved you in his own way, but he tried to be really careful when he found out that I had your name.' Jongdae smiles, 'he told me to take care of you.' 

'I know he didn't have my name though,' Minseok says. 'I made my peace with that a long time ago. Just like i mourned his passing and how I knew it wasn't him sending me those letters anymore.' His hand unconsciously rubs over the ash gray of Luhan's name on his wrist. 'I think he knew that we were supposed to meet like this eventually.' 

Jongdae looks at him finally for more than a moment, like he's taking in Minseok's face for the first time. Like he hasn't spent years staring at him in the pictures Luhan would share, or learning about him from the letters they traded themselves. 

It hurts, but it feels closer to normal being here with Minseok. More normal than he's ever felt in a long time after Luhan died, leaving that place that wouldn't be filled, not in this life at least. 

'So,' Minseok begins, and Jongdae sits up for what he knows will be the start of an even longer journey towards discovery. 'Whose name did Luhan have on his wrist?' 

He already has his own suspicions, felt it in his chest as soon as he say Jongdae's wrist. But he just needs the closure. 'Mine,' Jongdae says. 'He had my name.'


	2. chansoo fisting featuring chen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to apologize for the lapslock. That's gonna come up in a lot of these, sorry.

“this isn’t a punishment,” kyungsoo says. he twists his wrist a bit, spreading his fingers and chanyeol keens on a high whine, shudders.

chanyeol’s panting, face a mess of snot and tears but his ass is popped so high and his limbs are spread out underneath the pillow he’s laying face first into. he’s come twice now and kyungsoo doesn’t seem to be letting up any time soon.

he feels like he’s having some sort of out of body experience. every flex of kyungsoo’s wrist, every stretch of his fingers shoots lightning up his spine and his entire body is on fire.

“am i going to die?” he whispers. 

kyungsoo chokes out a sharp laughs like it surprises him. he curls his fingers into a fist, pulls them out as slowly as he can so that chanyeol can feel like drag against his walls. 

“why?” he asks chanyeol. he strokes his free hand over the soft hairs decorating the backs of chanyeol’s thighs. 

“feels too good,” chanyeol mumbles into his arm. his legs are trembling and he’s scared he’s about to fall. scared he’s going to move and hurt himself, make kyungsoo disappointed because he had asked chanyeol to be good, please yeollie, don’t move, _don’t want to hurt you_.

“shh,” push, flex, pull. kyungsoo drizzles more lube onto the small of chanyeol’s back making him shiver and pant. chanyeol whimpers, arches. “you don’t have to speak, not until i say we’re done or you think you can’t take it.”

a rustle from the corner makes kyungsoo falter, head tipping towards the noise because he forgot he wasn’t in charge this time. he forgot that chanyeol wasn’t his to command, not even in this. 

“no, he can handle it,” jongdae says smiling. his teeth gleam in the muted darkness of the room, eyes shining. “he can take it. keep going.”


	3. chenris otp headcanon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If someone asked me what my chenris head canon was i'd basically copy and paste this

ok but Jongdae going through his peak slut phase and all he wants to do is eat pussy and suck and fuck and double fist cocks and have people pour liquor into his open mouth before he pushes them down and trades sticky burning kisses in the middle of a writhing crowd. 

but then someone sees him at a party and all of a sudden there’s videos of him all over Facebook and he’s still trying to double fist hair of the dog on a sleepy september wednesday, when his best friend breezes in like “if you really want someone to fuck, why not me????” and jongdae thinks fuck it and maybe it won’t be so bad if they fucked just this once since he’s basically doing everyone else on campus? 

why not this one time? 

but then one time turns into two times, turns into quickies in the stacks and cuddling in the hidden alcove of the science building. turns into sleeping in the economics auditorium when the entire campus is snowed in and they can’t get home. and shit jongdae realizes he’s in love and wtf why??? diq too bomb???

maybe he tries to work through it himself like lololol this motherfucker pees with the door open and flings his boogers at me wtf he’s so disgusting… but he’s also really fucking sweet and makes jongdae coffee every morning and comes to pick jongdae up from work every night. 

his mom fucking loves this kid and his dad doesn’t seem to mind the fact that they sometimes make out in front of him. and maybe one day he just nuts up and is like “yo so apparently i fucking love you” and dude is like “um yeah, i know? we’ve been dating since the first time i ate you out on your dresser” and jongdae is like oh. ok.

two gross boys being gross and in love and stupidly boring and normal. like maybe yixing calls him up one night and jongdae is up and trying to shimmy into his leather pants before kris even notices and is like ??? sit down i was just about to ride you and then bang out this paper. 

or when kris sticks his freezing gargantuan feet up jongdae’s area code and makes him swear in chikonglish before hot boxing kris until he cries in the early morning light. 

or when jongdae’s sick and kris is like “i’ll take care of you!!!” and jongdae tries to make out with him a la monica and chandler from friends and it’s disgusting and jongdae is so disgusting but kris is even more so and jongdae’s just sooooo in love. 

yeah. that's my chenris headcanon.


	4. baekchen: friends to lovers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don't know where this came from or who it belongs to, but it's probably never going to get finished. Which is fine, lololol.

“Okay, so here’s the plan--”

Jongdae mostly tunes Baekhyun out in favour of stirring his grande soy no foam vanilla latte. It holds the secrets to the universe and Jongdae is just **dying** to know when his favourite girl group is going to make a summer comeback.

_All signs point to summer. Try again?_

Rude.

“Are you even listening to me,” Baekhyun whisper yells. He throws an empty strap wrapper at Jongdae, hitting him in the forehead and laughs when Jongdae scowls. 

“No? That much is obvious because you’re talking some shit I don’t like.” 

“Bitch, I am trying to help you,” Baekhyun says, adjusting his shades on his face and slurping his drink obnoxiously. “Let me help you, help me, help you.”


	5. (not)watersports baekchenyeol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minus the watersports, apparently I didn't even get that far. This'll get rewritten some day and posted but for now please have what I found in the dusty archives of my google docs.
> 
> This is for ladderax, and i'll finish it one day.

Okay so, if someone had asked Jongdae what he was doing up at 2:30am, hem of his shirt in his mouth, legs spread wide with three fingers shoved up his ass and counting, he would have said, “Balancing my accounts, clearly.” 

That’s not to say that he was lying exactly, his spreadsheets were just off to the side of his computer desk, stacked meticulously--of course-- while he got down to business because unlike s o m e o n e (park chanyeol) he understood the need for papers that didn’t stick together for various...reasons…

“Oh yeah, daddy. Fuck that big cock into my hole. Fuck this pussy like you mean it!’ 

Jongdae moans at the image on his screen. The boy on the bed looks completely overwhelmed, head thrown back helplessly while the top (“his daddy” Jongdae’s mind supplies) fucks up into him slow and easy like they have all night. 

And Jongdae can see the effort going into those thrusts, but what gets him is the way the top has his hands all over the boy, flitting over his hips for support, or over his mouth to dip his fingers into that what looks like a warm, warm mouth. 

He knows he’s being loud, but tonight he doesn’t care since Baekhyun and Chanyeol are out at their frou frou department gala. They gave the impression that they were going to stay for as long as they could to get plastered, so Jongdae isn’t expecting them back for at least another couple hours. Isn’t expecting to have to move from in front of his computer until he has to peel them out of a cab and into bed for drunken cuddles and tomfoolery. 

So he fists his cock extra tight to match the rhythm of the pounding. A steady clap-clap-clap-clap as hips and thighs meet a fleshy ass and the boy wails when his cock is taken in the other man’s hand. 

Jongdae feels hot all over, fingers curled as deep as he can get them, hips tilted up so high his ass isn’t even touching the seat any more. He should be worried about tipping over backwards, but the chair is heavy, barely moving as Jongdae rocks up into his fist, grinds down on his fingers. 

The room is filled with the tinny sound of fucking and his whines and Jongdae almost wishes that Baekhyun and Chanyeol were here with him. He wants Chanyeol’s fingers inside him, bigger than his own, curled tightly and stretching him further than he could possibly take. 

Wants Chanyeol's teeth pressed against the inside of his thighs, grin sharp and white in the darkness of the room, highlighted by the flashing of the bright screen. “Do you want more, Jongdae? Can you take it?”

“Yeah he can take it,” Baekhyun would say and Jongdae whimpers, hand leaving his cock to pinch at his nipple, nail catching and pressing until it’s an angry red and his chest feels like it’s on fire.


	6. xiuchen domestic au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Xiuchen cuddling on the couch watching disney movies in their underwear"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one will definitely get written at some point, but I completely forgot about it. ;; Shame on me.

Well, more like Minseok being gracious and patient enough to let Jongdae wrap himself around Minseok body, clinging to him with a leg tossed over Minseok's hip and chunky glasses digging into the back of Minseok's neck while Jongdae half doses to the sound of the lion king playing in the background. Minseok sighs. 

Thinks about all the shit he has to do and had to drop as soon as he walked through the door to Jongdae's whiney 'hyung, I need it' before being stripped out of his suit and tie and frogmarched to the couch. But it's okay, he thinks, just being like this. 

He's only ever played the little spoon for Jongdae and it's nice to be held a bit when you're used to being the one doing the holding and the rock to lean on. He wants to turn around, if Jongdae would let him. 

Press kisses to Jongdae's cheeks and ears and collar bones to watch him squirm and laugh breathlessly into the soft suede of their sofa. Press his lips to Jongdae's fingers and his eyelids and over the moles that dot his hairline and temple. 

But, Minseok feels content in his little pile with Jongdae making sleepy sounds and pushing him closer to the edge of the couch in his eagerness and subconscious desire to be as close to Minseok as humanly possible.

Minseok wouldn’t call this cuddling so much as tactical warfare and unfairness, but that in itself is a bit exaggerated. Jongdae would call what he’s doing now--leg thrown carelessly over Minseok's hip and arms encircled around Minseok's body--cuddling. 

This is Jongdae’s version of cuddling, full body clinging impossibly close and stretched out against Minseok's own. Hand soft and curled over Minseok's heart, pressed into the waistband of Minseok's sweatpants like he means to keep Minseok close with his hands just in case his leg fails him. 

Warm puffs of breath that tickles the back of Minseok's neck, smelling of the pesto they had with their dinner. Minseok knows that if he were able, if he were to kiss Jongdae at this very moment, he’d taste of garlic and chilis. 

Of lemon juice and sweet basil and a home cooked meal made out of love and the heat of poignant glances from underneath shyly swept bangs. Of a few things that Minseok associates with home and Jongdae tugging his hand to pull him further inside of their room. ‘ _Welcome home, hyung. I missed you._ ”


	7. xiuchensutaohun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that they’ve left him to his own devices, Jongdae has to fight for his own release.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone kick my ass to write this properly because i /really/ wanna write this properly.

Now that they’ve left him to his own devices, Jongdae has to fight for his own release. It’s painful, working his hips up and rubbing against practically nothing because he knows he could get so much better if he were able to just touch. 

But any chance of that happening flew out the window when he’d mouthed off to Minseok and Minseok, well, he doesn’t take kindly to Jongdae being disrespectful. Jongdae’s always pushing pushing pushing and Minseok likes to absorb it until he’s full. 

Breaks past the point of containment and gives it back tenfold until Jongdae’s a sobbing, quiet mess of clingy, relaxed, boy pressed up against him and sucking soft kisses into his neck in thanks. 

Though it would have been easier, Minseok had seen the way Junmyeon’s lips thinned in displeasure and how his hands clenched into fists ready to crack hard and fast against the flesh of a misbehaving boy. 

[AGGRESSIVELY TALKS ABOUT JONGDAE USING THE WAISTBAND OF HIS BRIEFS AND FRICTION TO GET OFF BECAUSE HIS HANDS ARE TIED.]

It’s such an unsatisfying orgasm and he starts getting angry, maybe a bit derisive in hopes of goading someone into taking up the challenge. Or maybe that doesn’t work. Minseok and Junmyeon already know how to handle him so Jongdae turns his attention onto the younger ones.

He arches prettily and tries to spread his legs even wider than how impossibly wide they already are, biting his lip and cooing because the younger ones can’t predict his movements like Minseok and Junmyeon do. 

They fall easily to his kind words and the sounds of their tiny hyung begging so nicely. They don’t see him when he’s spitting and clawing and Minseok has to hold him down. When he bites so hard that he draws blood and Junmyeon has to gag him. 

They only see him when he’s soft and pliant and his words drip honey to overwhelm them. Like now when he’s not yet at his breaking point and it pleases Minseok to see Jongdae so desperate as he calls out to Sehun and Tao sitting quietly and watching him. 

Tao makes a sound when Jongdae calls for him. Shifts like he’s going to get up, but Minseok puts a stop to that quickly. Fists a hand in Tao’s hair and pulls him back in his haunches. Glances at him with disappointment while Tao whines impatiently like he can’t understand why Minseok won’t give him permission when Jongdae-ge is calling for him.


	8. domestic kaisoo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is for ladderax, and i'll finish it one day.

It’s not the light filtering in through an open curtain that slowly drags Jongin from the last vestiges of a pleasant sleep, but the pleasant sound of domesticity filtering out from the main rooms and down the hallway to where he is. 

He tries to roll, held securely in a cocoon of sheets and a blanket, a duvet and about a half dozen pillows, all situated around his body to keep him still with the weight of something pressing him down. He finds it lacking, but he understands why it’s there and he supposes that it does serve it’s purpose in a pinch. 

It takes a bit longer than he’s willing to admit to extract himself. Rolling to his feet he grabs the nearest piece of clothing he can find--soft black sweatpants, loose on his thighs, cuffs brushing a bit higher than his ankles--and tries to find a shirt, any shirt, in the disarray that is more than just half of his own design. 

He sighs and settles for grabbing the lone t-shirt hanging off the bedside table. It was probably thrown there last night. Probably in haste while Jongin was too tied up to care. Probably too caught up in Kyungsoo’s hands everywhere, pulling and caging and cornering him until he had no choice but to fall back onto the mattress. 

By then he didn’t really care where his clothes were, only about how hard Kyungsoo was going to push him and how much he could take. He finds that he doesn’t mind how his skin feels taut, like it’s pulling over slightly achy muscles and how his bones feel unsettled. 

He shudders as he pulls the shirt over his head, material stretching to accommodate his abundance of bed-hair and broad shoulders, settling a bit tight in the chest and falling a bit above his hip. He rubs his eye and heads out of the room, feet guiding him where his unfocused eyes struggle to see. He’s so tired, but the desire to find Kyungsoo weighs more than his desire to go back to sleep. He can sleep when he’s dead, when he doesn’t have a purpose.

Jongin finds Kyungsoo washing dishes in an almost empty sink, wearing a pair of sweats that are too big for him, and a shirt that he almost swims in. “You know I have a dishwasher right,” he says, arms already wrapping around Kyungsoo’s middle and his face pushing until Kyungsoo tilts his head to let Jongin settle.

Kyungsoo snorts. “Washing dishes builds character. It’s why you’re so spoiled.” 

Jongin sighs happily, squeezing until he can hear the breath being pushed out of Kyungsoo and burrowing deeper into soft hair and skin. 

“Hyung, i’m only spoiled because you spoil me,” he says and nods when Kyungsoo hums. “If you didn’t spoil me then I would be a menace to society.”

“I’m doing the world a favour, then?”

“A public service,” he adds, smiling when Kyungsoo laughs softly. 

Kyungsoo shakes his head, backing up and grunting when Jongin won’t let him go. 

“Hyung,” Jongin whines, voice pitched high and bit breathy because Kyungsoo smells just like Jongin’s shower gel and shampoo, was washing dishes in Jongin’s kitchen and wearing Jongin’s clothes. 

“Yes, and you’re wearing mine,” Kyungsoo says and Jongin blinks slowly because he didn’t realise that he had said that last part out loud.


	9. chenris friends to lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kris attempting to woo jongdae by building him a home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found this in my twitter archive.

kris attempting to woo jongdae by building him a home. spends years perfecting it and pouring all his love into it. meanwhile jongdae doesn’t even know and has gotten married, had a kid, has gotten a divorce. kris alternates his free time between jongdae, and spending time with his goddaughter, building up their relationship, the house. works diligently, plans and crafts, breaks and recreates. 

all the while not knowing that jongdae’s noticed him for years but wanted kris to make the first move, just wanted to give him space because kris never seemed to want to pursue even if he showed interest. when it’s finally done kris brings jongdae to the house on the lake, says it’s all for him and he’s waited so long to finally be able to show him. 

jongdae’s like why didn’t you even tell me? why did we waste so much time waiting when we could have built this together? 

kris says if he didn’t prove himself then he’d have nothing to offer. jongdae calls him stupid, knocks kris flat on his ass in the sand and kisses him, gets dirt and bits of shell and twigs all up in that blond hair while his daughter laughs at them and chases the tide.


	10. chenris autofellatio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chen helping kris self-suck while they fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a conversation between me and torontok on twitter

chen helping kris self-suck while they fuck.

it would take them forever. too many failed tries and a ridiculous amount of laughter. kris keeps reiterating that he’s not bendy enough and that really, jongdae should be the one trying to make this work. but jongdae always just smiles and coaxes him into trying once more, rubbing kris down and working out all the painful kinks. 

they move from straight missionary, to having kris lay with his ass propped on pillows to get used to not being flat. eventually they just take it one fuck at a time, each time jongdae maybe just pushing kris’ legs up and out and back in some sort of weird, slightly fucked up stretching technique to get his muscles used to it. hands firm and pressing against the resistance until they can flip kris’ lower half up and over so his feet are touching the wall for short amounts of time. 

maybe they learn to tie kris’ legs to the bedpost or get a few rings fitted out and into their headboard. wrap him up in black leather and hook his arms over himself to keep them down, jongdae helping him breath through the discomfort, practising a little bit day by day and until they can get kris loose and warm from jongdae’s mouth and fingers. Ass propped up on two thin pillows, with his legs tied and his stomach flat and pulled in long enough to give himself a lick. and jongdae looks so proud, eyes gone from brown to black and looking liquid watching kris kitten lick his own dick while jongdae presses two fingers in to test how much give he’s gonna get tonight.

they have a long way to go before he can make space for himself in this position, but they’re really good at being patient.

jongdae just bending those long, long, long limbs back and shhhh, it’s okay i’ll help. it’ll be good kris i promise.


	11. chenris grocery shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “i’m pretty sure kyungsoo predicted this during grad school,” kris says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> from twitter

chenris going grocery shopping together. their cart is full of low sulphate and silicone free shampoos, watermelon, and all natural fruit snacks. “i’m pretty sure kyungsoo predicted this during grad school,” kris says, trying to find the organic whole chickens. have they hidden it by the vegan cheese again? 

jongdae laughs. “that we’d become suburban hippie socialists? probably. it sounds like something he’d say." jongdae smiles when kris gives him the stinkeye, grin large and unrepentant while he chants “canada! canada!” under his breath.

“this is why your ass still eats brown rice. see if i share my coconut water with you now” 

“AW BABE. NOT THE COCONUT WATER!"


	12. chenris accidental marriage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chenris accidentally getting married and instead of freaking out too much they just talk about it and decide to maybe stay married.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> from twitter

Chenris accidentally getting married and instead of freaking out too much they just talk about it and decide to maybe stay married. they keep their separate apartments, but make more of an effort to actually have a relationship together and learn things about each other. 

maybe they have little marriage milestones too even while they’re still “just dating”. everywhere they go they introduce each other sedately with, “oh this is my husband, but we’re taking it slow.” 

years go by and they’re older and still together and decide to actually get properly married. maybe start thinking about adopting or finding a surrogate. when their little boy is born kris cries like he’s dying and jongdae thinks he’s the most beautiful man he’s ever seen.


	13. xiuchenris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minseok with his bleeding heart has a menagerie of misfits and strays, but Chenris are his favourites.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> from twitter

Minseok with his bleeding heart has a menagerie of misfits and strays, but Chenris are his favourites.

He wakes in increments, body uncomfortably hot, and with the weight of one pressing him into the mess of pillows. Minseok wonders how he didn't suffocate during the night, reserves the right to believe that it was probably Kris that saved his life because Jongdae sleeps like the living dead and doesn't care who suffers as long as he's comfortable.

Minseok shifts, twists his neck to look down at Jongdae fast asleep and mouthing at Minseok's nipple, turns to his other side and finds his movement restricted by Kris and his octopus hold. Minseok sighs. He's stuck until they either wake up and let him go, or their stomachs protest loudly enough hat the rest of the house comes to investigate.

[Minseok and his menagerie of misfits and strays have an adventure at the beach. They build sand castles and build a bonfire.]


	14. chenyeol ear stimulation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Jongdae could probably make him come just by ear stimulation if given enough time"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> from twitter

chenyeol making out on top of pcy’s car parked in the back alley behind the club. and jongdae discovers how weak pcy gets if he sucks on the shell of pcy's ear. wonders if it’s just the one so he switches to nibbling the other side, just running the tip of his nose over it. feels pcy trembling in his grip, pulls him closer so pcy can rub up on him.

pcy's ass flexing as his hips jerk and pushing his cock hard against jongdae’s pelvis and thigh. hitches jongdae’s leg over his hip so he can roll down while jongdae sees how pcy likes it if he scrapes his adam’s apple over over pcy’s lobe and neck.


	15. chenyeol napping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chenyeol napping in a too small bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> from twitter

Chenyeol napping in a too small bed. pcy draped all the way on top of jongdae, face pressed into jongdae’s neck and snoring so loud it low-key makes the bed shake. jongdae’s legs haphardzarly thrown over pcy’s lower back and thighs, arms wound around him. he’s got the hood of pcy’s sweater pulled over his face to block the sunlight coming through the open window, but the breeze feels so nice and pcy is so warm. 

they have to get up and be social soon, but junmyeon’s still setting up for the christmas party and he works best bossing sehun around (so he thinks) when the kid’s feeling generous enough to let him. still, the constant sounds of people laughing and rustling paper and moving furniture makes jd twitch in his sleep. he accidentally pokes pcy in a sensitive spot causing him to rear up in a snort, eyes blinking adorably in confusion. 

“what time is it?” he mumbles.

he moves to check the clock on the bedside table, but get waylaid by jongdae whining low in his throat and tightening his limbs around him. “time to shut the fuck up and go back to sleep,” jongdae mumbles from inside the hood. 

his hair’s sticking out wildly, bangs plastered to his face when pcy tries to detangle himself and his hood because jongdae’s actually kind of strangling him. “chanyeol,” jongdae whines again and slaps his hands down a few times on pcy’s back. 

“fine, fine omg, ok. you’re so annoying,” pcy grumbles, but he rolls them so that he’s on the bottom and let’s jongdae snuffle into his hoodie to his heart's content until he’s snoring unattractively right in pcy’s face.


	16. jongdae/kyungsoo/chanyeol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "a boy that likes praise is one easily taught."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> from twitter

tiny smol hands pressing under pcy’s adam’s apple while kyungsoo rides him. kyungsoo fucking him so hard he can’t even move to bend his knees to fuck up and can only whine because jongdae said he’s not allowed to move and jongdae’s so quick to punish when chanyeol breaks his promises. especially now while chanyeol can only hope for kyungsoo to either press down harder or let him come.

he chokes, gasps because he can’t breathe and 'there there there please, kyungsoo,' when he doesn’t even have the breath to beg for it. 

'jongdae please, please,' when he hears jongdae sigh over the slapping of skin and his balls pulling so tight he swear he can hear them snap to attention.

kyungsoo easing up just because jongdae says. presses his lips to chanyeol’s adam’s apple, leans back and runs his hand’s over chanyeol’s chest before pinching his nipples. hips working continuously because jongdae never said stop and chanyeol knows even in this jongdae’s not going to make kyungsoo stop because they both love it when chanyeol gets so overwhelmed he can’t speak anymore. 

it’s silent and he can’t take anything else. he tries to say as much when kyungsoo nips at the shell of his ear, sucks the lobe into his mouth. can feel kyungsoo's nails digging in and breaking the skin on his shoulders as he raises up to drop down, skin stinging nearly as hot as the heat of kyungsoo’s ass when jongdae laughs and says, ‘again. he can take it.'


	17. chansoo uni au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chansoo uni au where the first time they meet is when pcy decides he’s gonna try to win his ex back by standing outside blasting 80s music.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> from twitter

chansoo uni au where the first time they meet is when pcy decides he’s gonna try to win his ex back by standing outside blasting 80s music. only it turns out his ex switched dorms with his buddy and kyungsoo lives there now. so not only did he fuck that up, but now some super pissed off guy is threatening to call the cops on him. 

so in typical pcy fashion he tries to bluster his way out of it, voice going deep and puffing himself up. only it doesn’t work because the guy actually comes downstairs and knocks him on his ass with a right hook and a kick to the balls. and to add insult to injury, it’s some midget in tenipuri boxers who’s apparently bulletproof and ready to take on the world. 

but the best part (the part kyungsoo loves to tell ppl about during social engagements, wedding band distracting and hardwired to pcy’s cock) is when the sprinklers come on and pcy’s laid out clutching his balls on the grass for the entire h. alfred building to see and this motherfucker is laughing at him. 

fast forward a few weeks later when pcy, still nursing a bruised ego and slight ptsd, gets introduced to do kyungsoo judo prodigy™, who apparently pcy didn’t even know existed because he’s an asshole that can’t see anything shorter than 5’4” allegedly. anyways.

so maybe they become reluctant friends after a while. perfect do kyungsoo is perfect in most things, but fails spectacularly at basic math. which, wow what are the chances? because pcy is going to be an accountant and 'hi do you need help? I has a fancy pants calculator and a bunch of smarts at my beck and call.' and kyungsoo legit looks at him as if he’s shit on the bottom of his shoes, but he agrees to let pcy hover over him creepily, and sniff his hair all in the hopes of keeping his gpa after his prof refuses to cut him some slack. 

it turns out really well or them because kyungsoo ends up getting an a- and pcy gets a new friend, and if he’s generous, an insane i-want-to-wake-up-with-you-every-morning-and-count-your-eyelashes type crush which is /not/ love. nope. 

(it’s love and he had to convince kyungsoo by standing outside in the rain with his boombox singing white snake and the greatest hits of bad company.)

(this was before kyungsoo came outside and kicked him to the ground proclaiming that he was actually a fan of the late 90s grunge movement and a bit of a rock/rap enthusiast.)


	18. chenyeol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hip-Hop head pcy arguing the merits of Eric B. to some nerd wearing a cat sweater and chunky frames.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> from twitter

Hip-Hop head pcy arguing the merits of Eric B. to some nerd wearing a cat sweater and chunky frames. The guy adjusts his glasses. "While I do believe Don't Sweat The Technique is one of the best hip-hop albums of all time, I prefer Rakim's solo stuff better." Pcy blinks. "My name's Jongdae, by the way," Jongdae says, adjusting pcy's snapback. 

Pcy gapes and it makes Jongdae's smile grow wide and a bit sharp. "Call me sometime so we can expand your musical horizons."

 

[But wait! There's more!]

Adventures with hip-hop head pcy and his wooing of one Kim Jongdae: they're on their first date, pcy seemingly grabbing his balls and talking his massively tattooed self into calling the nerd with the ugly sweaters and chunky glasses. They share breadsticks on a patio, trying to one up each other with beats played on tinny cellphone speakers and an ill fated beatboxing session. 

"Favourite Outkast album?" Pcy asks, eyes closing into a vicious squint. Jongdae purses his lips, breadstick hanging out of his mouth gracelessly. It's kinda gross and pcy feels his cock twitch in his pants because his standards are total shit.

Jongdae hums. "ATLiens. WAIT! NO! STANKONIA!" He's half on the table and gesturing at pcy with the breadstick poking into his chest. The end snaps off and Jongdae sits down, licks butter and garlic parmesan off his fingers. With a shit eating grin he finishes with, "Speakerboxxx was the better album." 

Oh god. "Please marry me," pcy whimpers and Jongdae laughs, spraying crumbs all over the table and adjusts his glasses.

 

[I didn't realize how much there was LOLOLOL]

 

Jongdae holding pcy’s hips down with one hand, the other curled tight around the length of him. He licks the precome off the tip of pcy’s cock. “Primo is the most underrated DJ of all the famous producers,” he says, and his breath fans over pcy’s cock, making him shiver down his pinky toe. 

He whines. “Jongdae, please.” 

Jongdae mouths at his balls. “I fuck myself to Illmatic at least twice a week.” Pcy feels his balls draw up. 

“I’m going come,” he groans and Jongdae sniffles, licks the hand he had around pcy’s cock and then pushes his glasses up. 

Says seriously, “On our wedding night I want you to fuck me to The Miseducation of Lauryn Hill, okay?” Pcy whimpers and comes all over his glasses. 

(Jongdae makes pcy eat him out while he hums along to Ex-Factor. 

“Is this just a silly game that forces you act this way,” Jongdae croons as he slips his leg around the back of pcy’s head, pulls him closer. He gets his hand into pcy’s hair, pulls until he’s got his balls warming nicely on pcy’s tongue.

He hums, sighs out, “forces you to scream my name~")

 

Bonus: Hip-Hop head pcy laying in bed tangled with Jongdae, rapping The Questions and blowing raspberries on his stomach until Jondae squirms and laughs.


	19. chansoo amateur night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "chansoo should kiss on the mouth"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chansoo sang boyfriend at the love concert and @oneforyourfire said "chansoo should kiss on the mouth", so they did
> 
> from twitter

chansoo should kiss on the mouth.

pcy introduces himself to kyungsoo at a bar during amateur night after watching kyungsoo on stage for the past two months, always too shy to say anything to this kid who looks like he could bench a cherry tree and grind several calculators to dust with his bare hands. but he has the sweetest voice, all slow sliding like molasses and full like it just wants to climb inside your body. 

which is what pcy wants to do, really, get this guy inside him.

but he finally introduces himself and wtf maybe kyungsoo's been peeping this one man band for almost as long as well? has seen pcy on stage singing his blues out, long fingers curled around his guitar and kyungsoo wants pcy’s big hands curled around his neck when pcy’s feeling bold… says yes when pcy proposes they team up for the semi-annual prize competition and they spend some long ass nights making eyes at each other and being surprisingly coy and forward at the same time.

kyungsoo lets pcy make the arrangements, and is prepared to croon while pcy backs him with some ad-libs. he isn’t prepared during the final stage when, in the middle of the bridge, pcy leans over and kisses him full on the mouth. so long that kyungsoo drops his mic and the crowd hoots and catcalls like they fucking planned it. pcy’s grinning like a demon, smirk sharp before he flips the script and starts singing the chorus himself, eyes black and shining with stage light. 

and kyungsoo’s like fuck, okay, and picks up his mic. 

they totally win and fuck in the back of pcy’s car.


	20. chansoo rock band au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> featuring fem!kyungsoo, bassist pcy, lead singer jongdae, drummer kris, yixing on the keyboard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i suggested a song for @exotonin's fuckboy park chanyeol playlist and then i had to flip it and chansoo for a bit.
> 
> from twitter

pcy playing a bass line so sweet that kyungsoo gets off to it in the darkness by fingering herself. it’d be so lovely. maybe they agreed ahead of time and th ey have good vantage of each other so he can see her in the box teasing herself, stocking clad legs spread wide on the arm rests of the chair tipped back just a bit while he’s strumming on stage. 

jongdae's making love to the mic and kris on the drums and yixing on the guitar. kyungsoo’s got her top open and her bra pulled down underneath her tits, chest heaving while she bites at the wrist of her free hand. the pinch keeps her distracted from moaning too loudly since she doesn’t want to draw anyone’s attention or bring anyone coming to check on her. 

jongdae's crooning into the mic. he moans and the crowd screams while he drapes himself over pcy, envelops him in a back hug and rubs him through his pants while the symbols crash on the drums rhythmically. this song in particular maybe is what got her going in the first place because jongdae gets to give instructions; rub it slow, taste it, pull your hair.

and even though it’s just chansoo, whatever weird thing chensoo have going on spices all their relationships up enough to get them all going. the song is enough to get her off twice. the first orgasm is the pull, but she keeps going and is able to squeeze another one out by the time kris wraps up the ending, though he keeps banging away to prolong what he had hoped would be two out of three. 

that’s friendship.

they don’t all fuck, but they all like to fuck with each other. which is nice. it means chansoo get to be riled up in their own way, and jongdae can spend the entire setlist eye fucking kris while he and pcy dry hump. meanwhile yixing just likes to watch. he doesn’t care who it is, he just likes to watch and maybe sometimes he will spend hours kissing jongdae and getting off, or let’s kris blow him after which jongdae removes his stage makeup. It’s just nice.


	21. krisoo kingdom au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> krisoo kingdom au where they’re enemies that forge a secret friendship as kids, and communicate through a magic mirror.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "By touching a particular cinnamon roll located in Colorado, you can reach a parallel universe. It is ruled by an owl." -- @MagicRealismBot
> 
> from twitter

krisoo kingdom au where they’re enemies that forge a secret friendship as kids, and communicate through a magic mirror. the mirror is located in their bedrooms. at first they used it to talk and play with each other, sharing childish secrets and complaints about adults being unreasonable, but then it became more of an outlet to discuss dreams and ideas for their futures. 

then, when they are older, they discover they can use it to cross into each other's rooms; spending any time they have free with each other. 

imagine if it all magically works out where they can use the magic to influence events so that instead of being bethroathed to other people, they get promised to each other. but every use has a price, and they don’t have anyone to warn them about meddling with magic and upsetting balance.

maybe the effect of them travelling to each other results in a series of unfortunate events in two other kingdoms. the cost for changing this timeline is that another happier, more organic timeline where they are not kings, but regular boys who meet during school and fall in love and have lots of children and grandchildren and live a long, happy life gets snuffed in an instant.


	22. xiukrisoo domestic au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> xuikrisoo hanging out on a saturday morning watching cartoons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> from twitter

xuikrisoo hanging out on a saturday morning watching cartoons. kris laying comfortably on the ground propped up by pillows with kyungsoo sitting half naked on his face. 

he’s eating cereal out of a bowl balanced between his arm and kris’ pelvis and laughing at daffy duck while minseok speaks in low tones to his mother. 

“say hi to my mum, guys,” minseok says cheerfully putting her on speakerphone and kyungsoo returns the greeting with enthusiasm. 

“oh, where’s kris?” his mum asks and kyungsoo stifles a laugh while licking the milk running down his chin. 

“he’s just eating breakfast,” minseok says, toes digging into kris’ chest until he whines. “he says hi."


	23. xiusoo domestic au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> xiusoo sitting together in their garden in the early morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> from twitter
> 
> (incredibly short. it was just a few tweets.)

xiusoo sitting together in their garden in the early morning. the bench is covered in dew and making minseok’s shirt damp on his back, but kyungsoo has his hands wrapped around the two most important things to him: his mug of peppermint tea and his husband, so minseok just enjoys the sound of birds calling to him as the sun rises.


	24. fem!xiusoo arranged marriage/harem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> femme minseok with a harem of beautiful girls to play with all day.
> 
> aka kyungsoo is pierced all over and minseok takes such joy in finding all of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> from twitter for @carcharias_11
> 
> yeah this one in particular is extra messy because @carcharias_11 started freaking out and i was laughing too hard haha.

femme minseok with a harem of beautiful girls to play with all day. kyungsoo being a bit shy with the harem.

“did you not have your own in your father’s kingdom?” minseok asks, tucking kyungsoo’s hair behind her ear. It’s really hard to focus when pcy is hoisting kyungsoo’s legs over her shoulder, long back dipped so her ass is high and kyungsoo has to cling to minseok when pcy’s fingers get insistent, demanding kyungsoo’s attention.

“I was too young to keep one,” she whimpers and jongdae lifts up from where she was biting marks on kyungsoo’s chest and the tops of her breasts.

“Pity,” she says, taking kyungsoo’s nipple between her teeth; ass swaying pleasurably while she eats kyungsoo out until she’s in tears and crying out for minseok. jongdae laughs and kisses minseok in appreciation. “Our new queen is so lovely, thank you so much.”

 

 

 

(minseok starts thinking about getting pierced like kyungsoo, and as some sort of post consummation ritual minseok gets portions of her body tattoo'd as a wedding present and they get sealed with magic so they come alive and shift as a reaction to kyungsoo's presence/their bond.)


	25. sechen bartender au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bartender sehun being unnerved and pleasantly flustered by the cute guy with killer cheekbones cooing over his tattoos and piercings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> from twitter (also incredibly short)

bartender sehun being unnerved and pleasantly flustered by the cute guy with killer cheekbones cooing over his tattoos and piercings. sehun trying to remain unaffected and to detachedly flirt like he does with everyone else, but can’t help but get pinkcheeked when chen smiles.

 

 

(bartender sehun that doesn’t own any shirts with sleeves and wants to fuck chen’s mouth until his eyeliner’s smudged and his lips are puffy.)

 

 


	26. sechen bathtub adventures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sechen sharing kisses in the bathtub

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> from twitter
> 
> (the amount of errors in this one. oh god, i'm so sorry.)

sechen sharing kisses in the bathtub, bubbles in jongdae’s hair. sehun’s legs are too long and the ceramic squeaks loudly every time he shifts, making jongdae laugh as sehun desperately tries to build a bubble beard on his face and fails. 

the bathtub is bigger than most, but it’s still not enough to comfortably fit two grown men. sehun has to sit up with his back against the spigot. 

he’s got one of jongdae’s leg curled around his hip and jongdae uses it to squeeze him every so often, making sehun jump and causing water to spill over the lip. 

“you’re cleaning that mess, hyung,” sehun says, pulling jongdae closer to him. it causes jongdae to slide down further into the water where he’s leaning against the back wall and watching sehun play. he’s got his hands folded over his chest, eyes dark and lips curled in a fond smile.


	27. chensoo forest training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chensoo fucking in the forest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> from a chat i had with @oneforyourfire once upon a time

kyungsoo being strong enough to haul jongdae all over on his back. jongdae nuzzling into kyungsoo's neck, secretly pleased that kyungsoo doesn't have to get crafty in order to manhandle him now.

"I'm going to have to start calling you big boy soon," he says, rubbing his lips over the shell of kyungsoo's ear.

kyungsoo shivers, digs deep to find the strength to hitch jongdae up higher. "You can call me that now if you want to be face first in the dirt."

 

[I'm just sitting here thinking about kyungsoo fucking him face first in the dirt during this hike]

 

It's cold in the shade from the canopies and jongdae is holding on to the roots of a large tree while kyungsoo pounds him. 

jongdae being so completely obnoxious and loud in this as he is in everything, and kyungsoo having to kiss him to get him to shut up. even then he's still making soft noises, cursing and crying out and choking on the taste of smeared bits of grass and dirt, licking into kyungsoo's mouth desperately.

"I'm gonna come. I'm gonna come."

kyungsoo rolls his eyes. "Then fucking come. You've been saying that for the past five minutes."

"Make it worth it, then. I'm in no hurry."

 

 


	28. chansoo inside voice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm good at taking care of what belongs to me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @oneforyourfire asked "does chanyeol even have an inside voice" 
> 
> from twitter

it's the sigh that rolls up from deep in his gut, bubbles up through his throat and escapes whisper soft over his tongue while kyungsoo licks the sloppy mess he made on pcy's thighs and in his ass, working him back to hardness with his fingers.

it makes kyungsoo feel like he could break pcy down and it's a rush when he realizes pcy would let him. breathes deep and his head swims, lips tasting of pcy and it's so good. makes him feel so good.

"look at you," kyungsoo says, fingers curled around pcy's cock and stroking until pcy's breath hitches. it hurts, but he feels like he's going to die if kyungsoo lets go. "You're such a softy. You just need someone to take care of you, don't you?" 

Pcy nods, breath skip stuttering in a rush to get out, tongue heavy in his mouth when he whispers "yes".

kyungsoo smiles like he knew it all along. "It's okay to need things. I need things too. I need to take care of you, yeah?" He sticks the fingers of his free hands into his mouth, shifts until he's spread out and balanced on his elbows before he works them back into pcy, tongue chasing precome and sweat over pcy's balls.

"I'm good at taking care of what belongs to me. If you need it. Do you need me?" Ksoo asks. "Because I need you."

 

 

 

(a continuation:

 

1\. inside voice pcy, mouth trembling, voice so soft.

kyungsoo fucking pcy so hard he rips the fitted sheet off the mattress. rips the fitted sheet off the corners of the bed until he's a mess of flailing limbs in tangled sheets, and kyungsoo doesn't ease up.

he keeps fucking pcy like this is some dumb shit he's been through before. suffers through pcy biting the sheets, biting the pillowcases, biting bits and pieces of kyungsoo to give himself something tangible and his own because no matter how much he says kyungsoo's dick belongs to him, kyungsoo withdraws like the motion's all he knows.

"It's mine, right?" He asks, shakes with it.

kyungsoo tosses his hair out of his face. He has no idea what pcy's talking about now but, "yeah, yeah, it's yours. It's all yours."

 

 

2\. kyungsoo wiping the sweat off pcy's brows. gathering him up onto his back even though pcy is loose and useless and flopping everywhere, kyungsoo gathers his limbs and holds them close so he can piggyback pcy into the shower. small hands soaping up such a long expanse of skin. and kyungsoo's skin is so much darker now. Pcy's eyes flutter open to watch because it feels so good and kyungsoo's smiling to himself. )

 

 

 


	29. chen/dean muse au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the muse au nobody asked for tbh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @oneforyourfire and i were talking when i said i hope the new exo album would have more dean songs.
> 
> she said muse au and i couldn't help myself. it has no timeline, and these are just a few snippets caught in a chat and one from twitter.
> 
> i'm still sad i didn't prompt it for chenpionships...

1\. Dean walking fingers over jongdae's shoulder in the early morning light while sunbeams dance in happiness around them. hyuk is surprisingly cheesy.

"What is this?"

laughs when jongdae asks because can't he hear? the dust motes have been telling him. "Magic."

 

 

 

2\. Hyuk feels a bit creepy for staring, not sure if he's looking at a boy or a man behind the counter of the coffee shop. His fingers twitch, tap out a soft melody to a wide smile, overhead lights almost blinding against the stark white of his notepad--pen laid uselessly on its side, betrayed and lonely.

There's a sharp smile, gleaming teeth full of mischief and a hint of inappropriate joy when another barista trips, whines pathetically.

Boy, he concludes.

But then there is he rush of words to a customer. A regular? Tone low and eyes half lidded.

Full bottom lip caught between white teeth; pleasant,  inviting, flirtatious.

Man, definitely.

Just a baby face.

He almost sighs with relief. He's no stranger to having a baby face himself, already knows the type of trouble having one can get you in when you want something badly enough. Shades of, "are you sure you're old enough?" and "Do you have a guardian we can call?" even recently, hushed, almost reverent, "Christ, kid. Are you--are you sure you're--are you even old enough to be--" as he dropped to his knees."

Yes, I'm here. Yes, I want it. I'm allowed. Give it to me.

Vision swimming into focus around the steam of a chocolate mocha, lights dimmed in accommodation.

The boy--man--is here now. "You looked comfortable," he says, and Hyuk's fingers want to trace a lullaby on his cheekbones, smack sonnets into his skin, lick in iambic pentameter until there is no uncertainty about how much he /wants/. "Refill?"

He blinks.

Then, "On the house." And oh, that's kind. So is the smile he receives. It leaves him shaking.

"Thank you," he says and hands over his cup. Their fingers touch and he hears soft sax playing in the background. A warmup, almost, gaining cadence.

 

 

 

3. Hyuk blowing smoke while watching Jongdae interact with his friends over the bass of Chanyeol's sound system. The subwoofer is pulling it's weight and it feels like his entire body is shaking, bones quaking, as smoke curls over his tongue before it plumes thick and heavy in front of his face. Jongdae's across the room one minute, the next, sliding slow and sweet into his lap, back curved to hunch down and kiss up Hyuk's neck; soft, familiar. 

 

 

 

4. They play spin the bottle like teenagers and Hyuk is so so ready to kiss Jongdae. Someone spins and it lands on Jongdae and he just pushes them aside, the sound of laughter rising up at the ridiculousness.

But Jongdae smiles embarrassed, cheeks a bit pink while Hyuk makes his way over, crawls over a minefield of undisclosed feelings--some his, some not, to get to Jongdae. Presses up close and just breathes him in.

Jongdae smells of citrus and whatever he himself had been surrounded by and Hyuk knows he could lick the sweat off Jongdae's collar and it'd taste of raspberry syrup and dark chocolate. 

 

 

 

5. He remembers the touch of his muse (/his/ /muse/) underneath the pads of fidgeting fingertips and not even the cold cascade of water on his head can help shake the searing burn of Jongdae's acquiesce, his eyes sharp and cautious, but curious.

Hyuk sketches words that his lips twist to form as fast as fingers move and squeak across the glass shower door. A water drop shudders and Hyuk cocks his head in understanding. It slides down the glass with reckless abandon, giddy. 

 

 

 

6. hyuk draws inspiration from jongdae in bursts, scared, terrified of overwhelming him when he’s only just agreed to? what exactly? hyuk’s not sure himself, but jongdae doesn’t mind at all.

he takes control of what feels like aimless drifting, channels the control hyuk wishes he had to stay focused, when all he can do is stare and try not to scream until his voice cuts abruptly; sharp and painful, jaggedly in his throat because jongdae is /his/ muse.

/his/.

“look at me.” jongdae says and of course hyuk can do nothing but at this point, fingers itching to tuck the hair out of jongdae’s face. the compulsion driving him over the table to smooth it. jongdae’s eyes go wide, startled. 

his smile wobbles then softens, cotton candy sweet, his eyes like melted chocolate.

hyuk tucks jongdae’s hair out of the way and his fingertips burn with the impression of new stanzas crawling underneath his skin to reach his mouth.

he makes a noise and jongdae nods, pleased. “write it for me, hyuk,” he says.

so hyuk does.

 

 

 

 

7\. Jongdae blowing smoke in bed while Hyuk watches from the doorway. 

The smoke whispers encouragements.

 


	30. polyamorous kyungsoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> based on some thoughts about kyungsoo's vivi answers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> from twitter
> 
> @oneforyourfire: he wants a person that he can speak w/ who speaks well  
> me: cy or chen? could honestly be both. even minseok. but they are not close? suho????
> 
> this could also be read as being in the same verse as [chansoo inside voice](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7374997/chapters/16937920).

chopping vegetables with junmyeon in the kitchen. smiling while junmyeon talks about his day while waving the knife around to illustrate his point.

or saturday date nights with jongdae. this time it’s fondue and kyungsoo gets a kick out of how jongdae likes to clean him up by licking his fingers and smudging chocolate and cheese off his face.

smiles when jongdae tells him, “champagne makes everything better” before kissing the bubbles off kyungsoo’s tongue while they fall back onto the rug.

or wednesday evening park dates with chanyeol strumming his guitar softly while kyungsoo dozes n the setting sun, paperback over his face with his lips peeking out. chanyeol leaning over to peck him once, twice, three times until kyungsoo grumbles and props himself up against him.

lets pcy charm him into sharing his prized double scoop of mint chocolate chip ice cream. lets pcy harmonize his way through the sunset while kyungsoo catches a note or two, voice drifting like purple and orange clouds over the horizon.

 

 

(if you're reading this as a continuation of chapter 28:

 

"Because I need you."

Jongdae gasps and Pcy moans so loud it make junmyeon clench his fist. His breastbone aches and he blinks the significance of kyungsoo's words out of sweat doused eyes. Jongdae makes a hurt noise and whispers, "yes, finally.")


	31. chensoo rocket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daddy, daddy, ooo lord, damn baby you're driving me crazy~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> since 2016 won't give me chen doing a cover of beyonce's rocket, i did it myself
> 
> from chat

1\. jongdae's on his back in bed. he has to pleasure himself, make himself come while kyungsoo watches.

kyungsoo tells him he'll sing Rocket by Beyoncé and jongdae can't come until the last note.

jongdae breathless, pinching his nipples, walking his fingers up his thigh, spreading his legs while kyungsoo hums, voice taking on that practiced cadence he gets when he's singing in English.

voice sounding so good it makes jongdae sigh, makes him pinch and pull at himself; sucks on his fingers, wet, trailing warm over his collarbone while kyungsoo's eyes glitter in the light of the room.

kyungsoo can't help but start singing as jongdae works himself into a light sweat, skin shining. "You and I create rockets and--"

"waterfalls," jongdae chokes out, head tipped back until he's all heavy breaths and Adam's apple bobbing. "You motherfucker," he breathes, fingers twisting past his rim until his voice goes thin and watery. "You know this is my song."

"Shhh," kyungsoo admonishes. "You're going to make me loose my place." jongdae groans, screws his hips in tight circles and adds another finger. kyungsoo breathes deep, eyes flitting to take everything in.

 

 

 

2\. kyungsoo's deep voice singing about how he loves the way they make love.

 

 

 

 

3\. imaging jongdae being close and can't help himself. Bites the skin of his arm while he fucks slow and hard into his fist. Whispering so low that kyungsoo can't hear him, so he climbs onto the bed. Hears jongdae singing to himself, "daddy, daddy" like that's all he can remember.

And kyungsoo wraps a hand around the root of his cock, makes a noise when jongdae growls "no".

"Not yet. Not until the end," he says and jongdae looks mutinous.  

 

 

 


	32. xiuchen d/s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Irreverent bratty sub Chen that just needs a firm hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> from chat

irreverent bratty sub chen that just needs a firm hand.

likes to wet his teeth with something harder than kyungsoo's grip around his balls to make him straighten up and fly right, but he can appreciate the delicacy it requires to handle him. 

minseok is the only one he really listens to. sometimes junmyeon too, but even he's easy to break down, singularly a whispered "daddy" makes him shiver and jongdae knows it affects him the most. 

minseok doesn't play those games. "you're not well behaved enough to call me Daddy. you get to call me something else." keeps jongdae on his knees until he's sleep soft and pliant, relaxed, mouthing at minseok's skin.


	33. sechen wakeup call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Morning, sehunnie. It's time to play."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> from chat

jongdae parting sehun's asscheeks, spreading them wide to rub his fingers against sehun's hole. sehun's a mess of tangled sheets and arms pillow ing his head while he snores softly, mouth open and legs wide, body tilted in slumber.

he snuffles, breathing deep on a sigh when jongdae's finger catches on his rim and jongdae hums to himself.

he takes in the curve of sehun's ass, the shadow of his balls tucked underneath his body, soft pouch and wrinkled skin vulnerable in the kiss of the morning light. jongdae leans in, presses them cheek to cheek and reaches under to finger the sensitive skin of sehun's perineum, curves his palm around sehun's shaft and squeezes until sehun comes awake in degrees of distressed confusion and arousal.

he whimpers and his voice is scratchy, hoarse in the silence of the room. "Hyung?" he asks, confused.

jongdae rubs his teeth into sehun's tailbone and and grins.

"Morning, sehunnie. It's time to play."  

wakes him up nice and slow, lazy. let's sehun yawn into his skin while he rides jongdae, insides squeezing while he snuggles until he's found a spot under jongdae's chin.

his thighs flex while he fucks himself nice and slow and jongdae wraps his arms around him. 


	34. assorted chenris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a bunch of unrelated chenris tweets set to a gif spam i did a long time ago

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was trying to be real slick on my TL one night. "i’m not even going to not-fic. i’m just going to explain what is happening."
> 
> my TL was still yelling at me LOLOLOL 
> 
> some of these won't make sense without seeing the gifs. i'm sorry. this is from the longest thread ever omg...

1. jongdae slaps kris once, twice, three times before collapsing into helpless giggles. “can’t take you anywhere,” he mutters, but his voice syrup thick with laughter and kris let’s himself be dragged away. notice the way kris covers jongdae’s hand pressing over kris’ heart. “it’s good."

 

 

2. kris never quite mastered the art of the bridal style carry. he was more partial to the caveman style of most things. especially when it served to amuse jongdae and kris could use it as an excuse to palm jongdae’s ass, feel his legs kick in mock outrage.

“shh,” kris says, “daddy’s talking.” it makes jongdae snort unattractively and kris’ entire face lights up just from hearing it.

“you fucking wish, wu." kris has to put him down because he’s laughing so hard that he’s scared they’re going to topple over.

 

 

3. jongdae should be embarrassed, instead, he tries to shyly hide his smile when kris compliments him. “this is supposed to be for our parents,” he says, and kris laughs outright at jongdae of all people acting coy.

“i’m sure your parents know as well as i do how much you love being in front of a camera.” a pause and jongdae smiles molasses slow when kris smirks and says, “even if they’re for different reasons."

 

 

4. it’s about 55s to midnight when jongdae slides up close to him, drink happy, and glowing with the flush of a good time. kris’ been practising this for so long, but in the end it’s jongdae that reaches up and snags him close for a kiss when pcy screams over the loud system. “happy new year, kris."

 

 

5. it was his mother’s idea, but kris was all for the couple’s photos before the wedding. being someone that hated suits as much as he did, kris relished any reason to get jongdae kitted up properly. the ‘so kris could undress him’ was left unsaid.

“could we maybe get some music, or something to help you guys relax,” the photographer asks kindly, and his assistant shoots him a wary glance.

“i’m sure they don’t need help relaxing,” he says. 

jongdae screams, “party over here!” and both he and kris dissolve into giggles.

 

 

6. “k but i’m not—“ “ you’re done.” “are you going to let go of my hand?” “don’t say stupid things, kris"

 

 

7. it’s routine at this point, a habit borne of repetition for a minimum of 21 days. but when he leans back to feed kris out of his own bowl, jongdae pauses, stares at the grains of rice stuck to the corner of kris’ lips and makes the conscious effort to thumb them away before licking his own finger.

 

 

8. they both chuckle at the absurdity of the situation. kyungsoo, grinning like a maniac behind his iPhone chants, “swallow, swallow, swallow.” kris waggles his eyebrows and it makes jongdae choke. luhan doubles over in glee.

 

 

9. kris looking like he has to cross mountains and seas just to high five jongdae. like he made a journey on stage with all those bright lights stinging his eyes and melting half his face off.

kris is reminded of that kid who once stood on kris’ feet and told him, “anything you can do, i can do better.” and even as an adult, jongdae still reminds him of when they were younger.

“anything you can do, i can do better,” jongdae sing-songs as he gives kris a high five.

“bring it, shorty,” kris sings back.

 

 

10. kris talking about the time jongdae had put shoe polish on his hand and then tickled kris with a feather until kris woke up and rubbed his face tiredly. "i don't even know what i did to deserve it--" 

"you know what you did," jongdae laughs.

 

 

11. “if i don’t keep him next to me, then someone will take him away because he’s so sweet.” 

“he told me he thought i was cute and that was cute and he’d be okay with that."

“but then he puked on my shoes,” kris says into the viewfinder, still bitter years later after 3 kids and a possessed cat.

“I HAD SWINE FLU OMG,” jongdae shrieks off camera. 

 

 

12. jongdae makes sure to hold him close when kris stumbles, drunkenly dancing into his space, breathing into his neck, lipping up the side of his face affectionally to say hello. pressing close and jongdae wraps kris up in his arms so the they can move together, share kisses under the confetti and flashing lights. hide in the intermittent shadows covering hands navigating past heavy fabrics and starched shirts.

 

 

13. he wouldn’t dare do it with anyone else, but kris is gross, disgusting with his affection when he pushes into jongdae’s space, exaggerated and demanding until jongdae smiles and has no choice but to share his food. 

“i’m a growing boy,” kris says around a mouthful of rice and jongdae hums, complacent. “i know."

 

 

14. what the kids see is their appa and baba sending them well wishes while they’re away at school over the holidays for the very first time.

what they don’t see is kris immediately petulant and sad, and jongdae meticulously checking the footage to distract himself from the fact that they won’t be spending the holidays together for the very first time.

“appa and baba love you very much! have fun with your friends and be safe. call us if—call us."

 

 

15. jongdae pouts. “we won’t need flip flops, he said. vancouver’s cold this time of year he said.” kris conveniently spies a maple tree that looks like it needs milking and walks away form jongdae’s subvocal bitching. 

“help me,” he says to the tree, but the tree remains unhelpful.

it’s a tree.

 

 

16. “stop fucking cheating,” jongdae screams and kris barks a laugh that surprises him, causes him to burst into tiny giggles that just won’t stop. jongdae uses this to press his advantage. he ends up accidentally punching kris in the face, and kris breaks into helpless giggles all over again. 

 

 

17. “i can’t believe we paid $50 to laugh in each other’s faces like this,” kris giggles.

jongdae snorts, hiccuping before he himself starts chortling. “you’re the one that suggested therapy,” he laughs and his entire body shakes like he’s about to levitate.

kris laughs until tears leak steadily out of his eyes. “this is the worst day of my life,” he says and jongdae laughs like it’s the funniest thing ever, the laughing gas doing much more than they thought it would.

“mine too. i hate you.”

kris breathes, ha-ha-ha like he’s trying to catch his breath but it just sounds like he’s hyperventilating. “i don’t want a divorce,” he says, and jongdae snorts, scream-yells at kris. his face is all splotchy and he’s got snot leaking out of his nose and his eyes have all but disappeared.

kris thinks he looks beautiful.

“i don’t want a divorce,” kris says again, voice hoarse breathless, sighing in between helpless laughter and tears.

jongdae nods, doubles over. “me too. i’m sorry."

 

 

18. kris wants to run his hands through jongdae’s hair. he wants to press his fingers into the corner of jongdae’s smile, taste the happiness and surprise for himself. 

 

 

19. jongdae always tells stories exactly the same way, kris notes: with wild gestures and slightly bitchy commentary, as if he’s surprised at the effect he has over people when they try to interact with him.

“amazing,” yixing chuckles to himself from behind them.

“thanks,” jongdae says, completely unfazed. it makes kris laugh incredulously. 

 

 

20. “how did you know appa was the one?” his daughter asks, waiting with baited breath for the answer. 

kris smiles fondly. “when he pushed me out of the way and said, ‘step aside, plebeian. it’s my time to shine.'"

 


	35. xiukai domestic au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is just a really short headcanon from a conversation i had with @oneforyourfire once upon a time. She said something to the effect of "xiukai??" and i probably went "WELL" and then this happened. 
> 
> I apologize for the formatting. This was, if possible, even more conversational than all the others and there wasn't really a way to post it legibly.

Minseok tucking him into warm embraces and cups of tea when Jongin forgets to eat something while he reads .  
Curled up in minseok's huge recliner.  
Sleeping in patches of sun on the floor.  
Barefoot at all times.

Trying to learn to bake and getting padded sugar everywhere but it still comes out well enough.  
And he likes getting praised for his hard work and efforts because he won't stop until it's perfect.  
And long nights under blanket forts being read to even though his ex thought he was too old for that.

But Minseok (or anyone really) indulges him.

And he even drinks Minseok's wretched coffee but also gets him to try some tea too.  
Earl grey  
English breakfast  
Orange peokoe because "it tastes just as horrible as your coffee to me, hyung" but he'll drink it anyways because oddly enough Minseok likes the taste of sweaty balls.

Large open loft spaces where Jongin can dance underneath exposed pipe and brick overlays.  
Minseok designed the space with him in mind.  
Heated floors, wood of course.

The shower has lots of bars because Jongin always falls asleep in the show and stays too long when he takes a bath. Can't get out on his own.

He'd be so deferential to Minseok.  
"Ok, hyung"  
"Yes, hyung"  
"No problem, hyung"  
He's such a good kid.  
Just minds his own business and works hard.


	36. xiumin/zico/kai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Why are you blond?" Minseok asks, hands tangled deep and pulling until Jongin's sleep pliant and his neck is bared for Minseok's lips and tongue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this. i have no explanation for this.
> 
> from chat.

Minseok wakes up to blond hair tickling the underside of his nose and he makes a curious noise half filled with sleep.

"Wh--?" he grumbles with more impatience than he feels. He's got one boy with his face pressed into his armpit and another teething on he vulnerable skin of his nape. He blinks sleep from his eyes and tries to shift.

The person at the front whines and presses his face deeper into soft, patchy hair and Minseok hums. He works his arm free of Jiho's octopus grip--because it must be Jiho notching teeth in Minseok's neck--and runs his hand through soft blond hair.

It's not as smooth as it looks, texture a bit crunchy and tangled from sleep, but they've got time. Jongin makes a soft noise, breath hot on Minseok's skin as he wriggles, tries to crawl into parts of Minseok that he can't get to and Minseok is so endeared--drops kisses onto Jongin's face and neck.

Jongin comes awake in waves, feet first as they press between Minseok's own, legs between legs, thighs touching, arms crossed in front of himself and hands fisted in Minseok's wifebeater.

"Hyung," he murmurs, voice always so deep that it takes Minseok by surprise sometimes, rough and eager still even in sleep.

Minseok kisses him as a reward, for what, it really doesn't matter; for breathing, for existing. He kisses Jongin awake until he's present enough to open his eyes and press Minseok back into the bed, dislodging a whining Jiho who blinks accusatory eyes at them both and promptly goes back to sleep.

"Why are you blond?" Minseok asks, hands tangled deep and pulling until Jongin's sleep pliant and his neck is bared for Minseok's lips and tongue.

"I heard blonds have more fun," he smirks and Minseok's fingers twitch to turn that smirk into something more extreme and explosive.


	37. xiumin/zico f. pcy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minseok can't fight how attracted he is when Jiho is in peak fuckboy mode.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this actually came before [chapter 36: xiumin/zico/kai](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7374997/chapters/17219617), but idk i found that one first so i posted that one first. :/ 
> 
> this happened when i said "Zico is following pcy. Hoping for a smattering of snapback and supreme ladened selfies with lots of posturing."
> 
> I was then told that zico apparently thinks xiumin is handsome? well. me too.
> 
>  
> 
> from chat

1. Pcy showing Zico pics of his boyfriends like, "this is my Kyungsoo and this is my Sehun and this is my Jongdae and--"

And Zico pulling out a folio from under his hat like, "This is my Kyung."

And then they stare at each other.

 

 

2\. (Does Zico like coffee?) 

Minseok appreciates the effort and he does his best to find things Jiho might like. Blind taste tests; letting him drink from cups Minseok has to hold up to his mouth for him. 

Minseok has to wipe Jiho's lips if he overshoots and accidentally dribbles or spills.

Minseok holding cold fraps steady, ignoring the drops of condensation wetting his hands in favour of watching Jiho's lips wrap around straws. Sucking at cold frappes and sweet lattes flavoured with syrups.

He'd ask Jiho "which one?" Smile a bit when he'd have to repeat the lineup again because Jiho can't make his mind up. 

"Which one is your favourite?" Jiho asks and Minseok goes to brew a cup of Blue Mountain. One sip and Jiho's face screws up. "Nah, nah. I'm good."

Minseok shrugs and takes a sip for himself because at least he likes it.

 

 

3\. "i love this so much"

That's what jiho says when he's curled up on Minseok's lap

"You want to keep me, right?"

"Do you want to be mine? I don't want to force you."

"I'm already here--I might as well. I mean."

 

 

4. Jiho sucking the taste of dark roast off Minseok's tongue with a hand down his pants to send Minseok off for the day.

Minseok fucking Jiho up against the pantry door that already is a bit wobbly from previous encounters.

Minseok coming inside Jiho and plugging him up so that he's got something to remember him by while he's stuck at work.

 

 

5. Threesome

Hats on.

Shit, maybe even socks on too because together they can't be tamed and Minseok can't fight how attracted he is when Jiho is in peak fuckboy mode. 

He makes Jiho turn his cap to the side when Minseok fucks his face. 

Pcy and Jiho share wet slippery kisses over Minseok's cock while he strokes himself over Jiho's face. Then, someone takes the head someone takes the balls

Pcy looking to Jiho for direction, even though he's been here before. Been there first.

And Minseok notices, gabs pcy's chin in his strong grip and waits until he's got pcy's full attention. "Eyes on me, Chanyeol. You know what to do." Jiho moans from where he's licking up the precome rolling down Minseok's shaft until Minseok shushes him. "I'm talking," he says and pcy groans.

"Yes, sir"

Jiho getting all pissy when pcy gets handsy with Minseok like "ey ey no touching" and pcy's like "he was mine to touch before you."

Minseok's gotta do damage control.

 

(I wonder who'd be more bratty: Zico or pcy?)

 

Pcy would just be happy to share with his friend but not of his friend is being mean. So Minseok feeds his cock into pcy's mouth. Let's it rest on his tongue until pcy's eyes close and he's breathing deep and relaxed on the bed. 

Beckons Jiho over and tells him to be nice to his friend or they can't play anymore and bites marks into Jiho's skin until he acquiesces and says sorry, not meaning it a single bit.

 

 


	38. sudi boring dads au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inappropriate boring married dads that fuck on their tempurpedic and adjust the mattress for each position

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> super short but from a chat.
> 
> i just recently saw a tempurpedic commercial and i remembered this was a thing that happened.

So sudi decide to buy a tempurpedic bed.

Junmyeon loves it because it's practical and comfortable, but if you ask Kyungsoo, he's just happy Junmyeon's happy.

"I see how much he likes it and it becomes more appealing to me," he says. "He's a fan of the adjustments. He prefers when he can prop the legs up and recline so the back is arched." A pause where he can take a sip of his coffee. "It's his favourite position."

Junmyeon looks suspiciously red faced.


	39. suchen teacher au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jongdae treats all his charges like they’re his own kids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @oneforyourfire said "chen the preschool teacher, helping his babies decorate sugar cookies for xmas" and while i didn't give her that, i did give her teacher chen.
> 
> from twitter

[jongdae] treats all his charges like they’re his own kids.

And he wants kids, so so so badly. Loves each and every one of them because Jongdae has so much room in his heart for every smiling face, every muddy shirt, every runny nose.

Never treats the kids like they’re anything but his everything and goes above and beyond “teacher” and for some of them, becomes “family”. 

Junmyeon has three little boys, and Jongdae's so impressed with how capable he is and how he tries to be so attentive. Even though three small kids would be too much for most families, Junmyeon takes such good care of them all by himself.

Baby Jongin who is too shy and baby Sehun who doesn’t smile and baby Tao who cries a lot.

One who misses his dad and one who misses his mum and one who misses them both.

Jongdae is just a constant mother hen. 

 


	40. chenhunyeol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "i bet minseok could do it better, i bet junmyeon wouldn’t have this problem."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was about to go to bed when i just dropped this on my TL and walked away lololol

jongdae, pcy, and sehun at lookout point hidden behind a copse of bushes. they have jongdae laid out in the backseat where pcy can leisurely fuck into him while jongdae hisses and goads him into doing it harder, faster, i bet minseok could do it better, i bet junmyeon wouldn’t have this problem.

and pcy growls, gets aggravated because he’s disappointing himself. fucks harder until jongdae's being pushed off the seats and out the other door. presses in deep and hooks his arms around the back of jongdae's thighs to pull him back down to where pcy is fucking into him.

“are you fucking just going sit there all night and record this,” he stutters out to sehun, voice tripping over syllables while jongdae curses and whines deep in his throat, clawing at the upholstery so hard pcy can hear parts of it ripping.

sehun sighs like pcy is a bother and inept. “can’t even handle him on your own,” he says before walking around to the other side of the backseat and unzipping his pants, feeds his cock into jongdae's open mouth and immediately sets out to making sure his hyung has no room for complaint.


	41. suchen abo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's 34 when he turns to apologize and sees his mate for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> from twitter

Junmyeon waiting forever to find his mate, identifiable only by a scent that makes itself known once the other person has come in contact with you.

And he's 29, waiting and waiting and travelling the world and he can't find his mate. Wonders if they're even alive yet? Have they been born yet? Gets so desperate that he decides maybe he's strong enough to keep waiting, that he'll wait even if they finally meet on his deathbed.

He takes a job in the Pacific Northwest, taking his ass all the way to Haida Gwaii to study the deadass history of the fur trade on the Queen Charlotte islands. He can't even speak English fluently but who the fuck cares when has a population of 5 cousins and a dad.

But one day he he decides to go on vacation to the mainland. It's been a while since he even touched down and the mainland is so different now from when he first came to this country.

He's 34 and he's walking around Pacific Centre looking for the fucking Chapters when he smells something peculiar. And it's not exhaust or that weird overpowering scent of weed floating from the art gallery, but it smells soft and floral.

Hyacinth, Junmyeon's brain whispers, and he has no idea what the fuck that even is but his brain told him that's what it was so he's gonna believe it. 

He's 34 and he's just accidentally bumped into a couple on their way to catch a bus to the sky train station.

He's 34 when he turns to apologize and sees his mate for the first time.

"Jongdae? Are you okay? Why'd you stop?" someone who's not his mate is saying. 

"You smell so good," Junmyeon says instead, and he's super careful not to cage this guy in, not after he almost ran him over trying to cross a street. But the guy's looking at him like he's crazy, but even more worrisome is the other guy that's pulling his mate away and behind him, getting up in junmyeon's face, suspicious and unfriendly. 

"How do you know what my mate smells like?"

Oh.


	42. xiuwoo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once upon a time i told @torontok i didn't have words about xiuwoo
> 
>  
> 
> ...then i proceeded to tell her a great many words about xiuwoo
> 
> from chat

Okay so like Dongwoo just enjoying Minseok's cock on his tongue. Keeps his fingers or candy in his mouth to occupy himself. Chews on his phone and straws, bites his wallet. Maybe waits until Minseok gets home and is fresh out of the shower, arranges himself at the edge of the bed until his head is almost hanging off. Calls Minseok over until he can wrap him hand around Minseok's thighs, bring him in so that Minseok can feed his cock into Dongwoo's throat until he's gagging. 

What if he still gags even though he's used to it, he just can't shake the fullness and it feels so good to Minseok that he thrusts, makes Dongwoo gag again until his throat is fluttering around his cock and he has to back up because the reflex action makes it too tight for him to stay. 

His balls are on Dongwoo's face, breath ticking the stray hairs until they're coming hard and fast and Minseok has to pull out. Slaps his cock across Dongwoo's mouth like a reprimand and Dongwoo gives him a look like it's not punishment at all; do it again.

Minseok strokes his cock and Dongwoo sticks his tongue out, just wants to get even just the tip inside because fuck it, Minseok, that's my cock. That's /my/ cock. Give it to me. 

And Minseok tries to ease in slowly, gives up completely and just slides on in until he has no choice but to bend over so brace himself before he starts fucking inside. He can see the bulge of his cock going down Dongwoo's throat when his head's tipped all the way off the bed and the sight makes him moan, ass clenching. 

He's gotta spread his legs so he doesn't collapse, but he's already feeling weak knees and Dongwoo's not about to let him take it away again, not until Minseok comes and gives him what he's been waiting all day for. 

Dongwoo hooks his arms right around Minseok's leg and Minseok stands up fast because Dongwoo'd rather choke than let Minseok ease up, would rather choke than tap out, even though he's gonna pass out. Minseok runs a hand over Dongwoo's throat until he can feel Dongwoo swallowing again, whispers it's ok it's okay until he can pull out and Dongwoo's heaving in heavy breaths and whimpering.


	43. baeksoo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was reading an unrelated fic and it got me thinking about Kyungsoo letting Bekhyun rub off between his thighs.
> 
> super short.

It's reciprocation for the times he likes to notch his cock into Baekhyun's open mouth while he snores softly and work his way into a salty good morning kiss.

Just eases in slowly, just the tip, and Baekhyun doesn't even stir--face placid in the soft comfort of normality and used to having just about anything and any part of Kyungsoo in his mouth at any point, any second, any minute. 

Baekhyun's brows crease when Kyungsoo slides his hand into his hair. The strands are soft, slippery from his shower last night and free of any expectations; sliding through Kyungsoo's fingers like water before his grip tightens and Baekhyun moans and his eyes flutter open. Lips and tongue and eyes soft in the early morning and it makes Kyungsoo groan, hips stutter fucking to feed his cock deep into Baekhyun's mouth and down his throat. 

"Fuck," he whimpers, marvelling at how easy Baekhyun takes it without question, with absolute trust in his sleep crusted eyes as he nurses without complaint and nuzzles his face into the tender crease of Kyungsoo's thigh.


	44. yoonseokjinmin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Okay but I mean have you considered how deep his voice could possibly go?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one of the times i was talking to my friend about jimin's big balls and how his default state seems to always be low-key slutty. 
> 
> it just got out of control.

Jimin's balls: More than a mouthful. It takes Jin two tries before he gives up and uses his tongue instead. Wonders how the fuck such a small body could be so big in such tight confines while Jimin whines above him where he's being held down by Yoongi's clever fingers.

Maybe in an alternate world he is incredibly vocal and nothing works when they try to gag him. Maybe Hoseok takes matters into his own hands, feeds Jimin his balls to give him something to occupy himself while someone stretches him patiently. 

Jimin's eyes are soft, relaxed in the subspace he achieves when they push him deep under. He's pliant and amicable, nurses softly on Hoseok's balls and nuzzles into his hands when he pushes Jimin's bangs out of his face.

He whines for his Jin-hyung and it makes Yoongi curse, petulant. Jin laughs, smug and pleased as a peach while twisting his fingers. They drip with too much lube and it smears all over Jimin's thighs. 

Hoseok makes a noise. "You're so messy with this," he says, affronted. He pushes his way in between Jimin's thighs, pauses to press a quick kiss to Jin's amused lips before he leans down and cleans lube where he can. 

"You're not fooling anyone," Jin says. His fingers spread and it makes Jimin choke on his words until Yoongi fills the room with sharp cries and a deep amused rumble.

Jimin sinks so far into his submission that he feels like he's floating. The sheets feel so nice on his skin and it feels like little patches of electricity sing all over wherever someone touches him. Yonngi's lips feel good--soft, nice. Not plush like Jin's, but oddly cool? Refreshing. 

He sighs and Yoongi presses impossibly close to talk to him. He doesn't understand the words, just the tones. Yoongi's voice lilts, seaside rough and pitches comfortably high. Gives Jimin the impression he's being asked questions. "Colour?" he thinks he hears. He's about 80% sure. 

"Green. So very green, hyung. Kiss me?"

His body twitches intermittently and he knows Hoseok is the one to hold him down. It has to be him. Hoseok hyung, because the hands are smooth like clauses that have been worked over. The slip slide of scar tissue. It feels lovely on his hips, his thighs. A nice distraction from the ever present and nearly consuming fullness of Jin's fingers, insistent and slightly overwhelming. 

When he cries out its into Yoongi's mouth and Jin makes a soft distressed noise like he's regretful. Hoseok shakes his head. "Keep going."

Jin can only do what he can. He nudges at Hoseok until he moves, slapping his thigh with urgency. "Move, fuck," he growls until he's in a position to take Jimin's cock into his mouth. 

And oh, Jimin likes that, because Yoongi lights the fuck up and practically coos, "look at how pretty he is, fuck." Rubs the hair out of Jimin's face and presses kisses to his neck and chest. Jimin preens, body loose from praise and rolling deep between too much stimulation too soon and feeling too good, /please don't stop/.


	45. baekchen lotto au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Close your eyes,” Jongdae says and one of the guard shifts nervously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my contribution to the lotto au.
> 
> super old now ig. from twitter, i forgot to post it then couldn't find it.

Baekhyun’s already grinning, lips pulled back into a grimace that takes over his entire face and that’s their first cue that something is terribly wrong. Their CO never told them exactly what to expect and that was his first mistake.

“Close your eyes,” Jongdae says and one of the guard shifts nervously. They’re all sweating in the sudden heat of the room, breaths coming out faster than before. “Close your fucking eyes,” Jongdae says and the shockwaves shakes them all the way down to their combat boots. 

Shit. 

Baekhyun’s eyes slip close without a hint of hesitation. He can smell ozone and feel the heat of Jongdae’s power rising, his own being pulled forcefully to the forefront, his blood singing and he already knows that Jongdae’s got electricity jumping all over his skin, over the metal bars of the cage. 

Machinery’s beeping all around them, high whines from earpieces and computers hissing furiously. Baekhyun knows it’s begun when the first guard screams, then the next, then the next as Jongdae’s power travels through each swat member one by one because that’s when it’s the most excruciating and that’s what he’s willed. Baekhyun cracks his eyes open to see the feral look in Jongdae’s eyes. He’s laughing and his eyes have gone liquid and black, his face covered in the runes of their people. 

His shirt catches fire and smoulders it’s way into a useless death until Baekhyun can pluck it off Jongdae’s body, fingers nimble and gentle before the overhead lights surge and the bulbs explode into a billion tiny shards and dust above their head. 

Jongdae kicks one wall of the cage open where it crashes to the ground smoking. The clang is loud in the silence left where smoking bodies now lie, where screams and gurgles once were. The room is bright to him, dipped in liquid gold from where his own powers have surged, and Baekhyun knows his own runes cover his face, sliding over a bared neck, curling around an exposed nipple. 

His fingers twitch and little dots of light appear as he drains what’s left of the swat teams energy, converting it into something useful. Jongdae takes his hand as they leave. 

They don’t bother stepping over the bodies.


	46. chenris single dad kris/baker jongdae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Single dad Kris perusing locally sourced blueberry jams meets baker Jongdae when his daughter attempts to eat one of Jongdae’s pies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i keep forgetting to update/make not of the things i want to add and then they get lost omg ;; this is from twitter, jan 2016 oy...

Single dad Kris perusing locally sourced blueberry jams meets baker Jongdae when his daughter attempts to eat one of Jongdae’s pies. 

First date: Kris takes them to the beach and it rains so hard that he gets sick. Jongdae makes him soup and they finger paint. 

Second date has Kris wiping Jongdae's mouth while he pukes up the remains of their dinner. “I feel like this is a sign,” Jongdae moans from the floor. Kris makes a hurt noise and says, “But we’ll have so many stories to tell our grandkids” and Jongdae feels like he’s gonna cry at the affectionate way Kris is looking at him, so he pukes on Kris’ shoes instead. 

Third date: Kris debates inviting Jongdae out to a concert in the park when Jongdae vetos that immediately. "You’re coming over. I’ve got an early start and I could use a taste tester.” Soon enough Kris finds himself sitting at the island with Jongdae pressing between his spread legs, making space for himself while he hand feeds kris bites of the new cupcakes he’s testing. “I have a child to get back to,” Kris says while Jongdae attempts to lick frosting off the corner of his mouth. “Shh. I’m sure your progeny will understand. I’ll return you with payment." 

Fourth date when Jongdae comes over and Kris didn’t have time to put away his coloured pencils. "Did Lana draw this? It's a pretty cute picture of a cat riding a dinosaur." "It's an alpaca," Kris says sweating and Jongdae bursts out laughing. “I see. And this?” 

“It’s a giraffe and a dinosaur frolicking." 

Jongdae chuckles. “Frolicking?” 

“Yeah. Lana said dinosaur’s mate for life.” 

And Jongdae feels like his face is going to melt with how much he’s smiling. “Well we can’t argue with the baby.” 

“No, we cannot.” 

“They mate for life, you know.” 

“Sure do."


	47. chenris jd/kris/chen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kris being completely blindsided by the Kim brothers: Jongdae and Chen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> from twitter, jan 2016

Kris being completely blindsided by the Kim brothers: Jongdae and Chen. Feels like he’s being toyed with by the hot barista that works near his office and the hot bartender that works at the club near his house. 

Initially unsure and a bit skittish because it’s /rude/ to stare, but Kris is just so sure, can’t shake the feeling of deja vu every time he sees JD. Or is it Chen? 

When he hands Kris his beer, grip firm and lingering slightly as Kris takes his drink, a murmured, “come find me if you need anything,” lips so close to Kris’ ear before he gives his attention to the next in line. 

Bleeding into JD’s crescent eyes as he wishes Kris a good day and to please wear a hat before he catches a cold. By then it’s on the tip of Kris’ tongue to ask a shy, “you look so familiar. Do you have a twin?” His hand tightens on the cup of his caramel macchiato while JD fixes him with a curious look, smile firmly in place. 

“I get that a lot,” he says and it’s a gentle dismissal, corners of his lips curled so Kris can see the top row of his teeth. So that Kris doesn’t feel too bad. “You should tell me more about this guy—my twin, next time.” 

He’s still smiling, Kris notes absently, shivering when JD sends him a wink as the door closes, one that can’t help but make him think of pounding bass and eyes black as night.


	48. chensoo doomsday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a doomsday virus turns a percentage of the population into pseudo vampires

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> from twitter, jan 2016

A doomsday virus is accidentally unleashed and turns a percentage of the population into pseudo vampires and Kyungsoo is one of them. It mimics the sire/fledgling bond, but Kyungsoo can’t find his sire. 

He searches for years, defying all odds at survival because he should have died immediately when he couldn’t find his sire, but when he’s given up hope, he finds Chen who’s spent so long searching for find him, kept hearing Kyungsoo screaming in his head and has been searching searching searching but Kyungsoo was confused and thought Chen was stranger danger and kept running away. 

And when they finally find each other there’s so much that they have to fix because Kyungsoo's gone a bit mad and he can’t control himself no mater what they do and Vampire Prince Chen has so much on his plate already. He feels so terrible that he couldn’t get to his fledgeling in time and wasn’t able to solidify their bond into something more safe. 

Kyungsoo's skin feels like it’s being ripped off him when Chen isn’t there and he just wants to be near him so bad but he can’t, not until Chen finally changes him fully but he has to go through trials to have Royalty as his sire and it’s too! much! and Chen is just so proud because Kyungsoo is impressive and strong and has faced so much and has found his way to him. 

Of course he’d make a worthy fledgling, a proper fledgling and not some test tube accident borne of a clumsy Human scientist. Of course he’s the best for a Vampire Prince.


	49. chentao (love/universe)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Your OTP tear apart time and space to be with each other and have to choose between love and the universe."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> from [this tweet](https://twitter.com/TragicOTPbot/status/835388908397547520): "Your OTP tear apart time and space to be with each other and have to choose between love and the universe."
> 
> from a twitter conversation i had with oneforyourfire, feb 24 2017

Sweet Tao who would give up everything for Jongdae. Would see the burst of stars reflected in the whites of Jongdae's eyes as time and space collapse methodically and unrelentingly around them.

And Jongdae would sacrifice even his greatest love for the sun to flame and loom huge over the expanse of a cold, endless void of darkness, where not even distant galaxies could touch him and the memory of parallel universes travelled by a person that wasn't actually real.


	50. chen/dean selfish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> but for now, it’s hyuk pressing him against the fridge and their harsh breathing, while their cat twines himself around their feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> from twitter, feb 24 2017

hyuk pressing jongdae up against the fridge, and jongdae /letting/ him because hyuk asks for so little from him. 

but anything he wants, jongdae is more than willing to provide, readily, more than in love with how selfish hyuk can allow himself to be. and just a little bit in love with hyuk himself, though he won’t say, won’t conceive of saying first because he’ll allow hyuk to selfishly say it first, and jongdae will swallow the words between trembling lips and hands trembling with impatience. 

but for now, it’s hyuk pressing him against the fridge and their harsh breathing, while their cat twines himself around their feet. 

giddy laughter and gooseflesh in the early morning while the world sleeps and dust motes peek, voyeuristic and shy, while day breaks behind maroon curtains and faux wood blinds.


	51. Chapter 51

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Girl Kyungsoo as a princess on her wedding night and she pulled off her robe and she was naked underneath save for like all of her piercings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in the same verse as [Chapter 24](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7374997/chapters/16864048)
> 
> from a twitter conversation i had with carcharias_11, april 2016

Girl Kyungsoo as a princess on her wedding night and she pulled off her robe and she was naked underneath save for like all of her piercings. 

Like she had this chain that wrapped up her hips and was attached to two rings in her nipples and worked down to loop through her belly button piercing and then was attached to this plug that was inside of her. 

But it was also long enough to wrap around her arms and shoulders and neck and she couldn’t remove it it because that was the right of her new wife. Even though it wasn’t thick it was still really strong, and after her wife unwrapped her she used it to tie Kyungsoo to the bed and used part of it wrapped in her panties as a makeshift gag.


	52. (chensoo/)yeol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i can't believe i lost this until now??? this is from twitter, from like, december 2015. jfc. anyways. this is beyond casual lololol. it's just a headcanon.

chanyeol who thinks he’s hot shit goes out to have a smoke on his balcony and hears his next door neighbours having some loud af party for fucking hours now. maybe he’s trying to figure out just how much fun a bunch of squares could possibly have? 

knowing his starched and pressed neighbours, probably not too much, right? 

maybe he thinks fuck it, he’s all alone on new years and he’s aching for a bit of fun and decides to crash the party. and it’s not at all like he imagined it was going to be. 

he’s only seen his neighbours a handful of times and they’ve always been a bit reserved, a tad conservative. seen the older one, chen, looking like a good catholic boy in his dress pants on his way to work every morning and the other one, kyungsoo, looking like some account’s wet dream. 

now though, now they look fucking filthy grinding on each other with their shirts off in the middle of their living room. mouth’s not even closed while they make out and not giving a fuck that they’re covered in glitter and liquids and wtf what looks like soap? 

chanyeol had just pushed the door open and immediately realized that everyone was just super fucking drunk and nobody gave a shit that some stranger had walked in while people were off popping pills in the corner or dancing on top of tables with a lampshade over their faces. 

there’s a kiddie pool off in the corner and a bunch of chicks running around topless and a bunch of guys in jockstraps chasing each other all around him and chanyeol is just like what the shit? because ???? his neighbours???? 

but then someone screams his name and all of a sudden all of kyungsoo’s nips and tits and broad shoulders are in his line of sight and chanyeol is like what the shit kind of life? and chen is maybe just hanging off kyungsoo’s back, caressing his husband’s arms and rubbing himself all over kyungsoo, biting at his jawline and not giving a single fuck that kyungsoo’s having a stilted conversation with their shitty fucking punk ass neighbour who wouldn’t know a good time if it bent over and spread itself for him. 

chen’s grinning, always grinning like the entire world is a joke and chanyeol’s the biggest jackass of them all. that’s ok they can work with that and chanyeol is like yeah i wanna dance why the fuck not like he thinks he’s got massive balls or something. 

but that’s okay chensoo’s done more with less.


	53. sekai kissing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He can hear the screams and the woops and the whistling from the crowd of over a hundred people celebrating, but it narrows to nothing when Sehun fists a hand in his hair and pulls Jongin close enough to fit their mouths together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> something i vomited in 2015 to someone i don't talk to anymore.
> 
> but most importantly, fuck tom brady.

The horn sounds and Jongin screams along with the crowd rushing out to meet the team on the field. He sees Sehun’s grin from the end zone, brilliant and proud as he slams the ball on the grass and rushes into the crowd with his arms wide open.

It takes forever for the swell to reach where he is on the track, but they finally make it, the entire team hoisting Sehun up onto grass stained shoulders that probably feel like they’re about to break.

Sehun looks beautiful, and Jongin can practically taste all his excitement from where he’s standing in the crowd of spectators that still value their lives and don’t want to be trampled. He doesn’t have any expectations of even getting to congratulate Sehun, resigned to the idea of simply waiting until after the fervor has died down, so he startles when he feels Sehun hands pull him close.

And how the golden boy managed to get away from his adoring fans, Jongin will never know. All he knows is the scent of crushed grass and rough hands pulling him close, the feel of Sehun’s nose tracing Jongin’s jaw and Sehun’s lips running over his.

He can hear the screams and the woops and the whistling from the crowd of over a hundred people celebrating, but it narrows to nothing when Sehun fists a hand in his hair and pulls Jongin close enough to fit their mouths together.

The kiss is pretty typical for Sehun after a game. The ritual working better than any amount of laps to bring him down and grounded. Hands trembling with too rough fingers pulling and pushing Jongin into position while his mouth is soft and gentle like this is how he needs to race through all the adrenaline pushing him to leave bruises on Jongin’s arms.

Well fuck that, really. Jongin moans, angling his head slightly, tangling his fingers into Sehun’s hair and licking into his mouth. He can feel the steam rising off of Sehun’s body, burning him like how he’s doing the same to Sehun. Sehun whimpers, sounds being swallowed by the hollering of the crowd surrounding them, left almost anonymous in a group where this is a regular occurrence.

AND THEN SEX HAPPENS ON THE FIELD AND SOMEONE RECORDS IT AND THEY ALL GET EXPELLED BECAUSE “THAT IS UNACCEPTABLE BEHAVIOUR, MR. PARK” AND SEKAI RUN AWAY FROM HOME AND MOVE TO NEW ENGLAND WHERE SEHUN GETS SCOUTED BY THE PATRIOTS AND GETS TO TRAIN WITH HIS ~ALL TIME HERO~ TOM BRADY THE END!!!!!1

(the idea is that pcy is on the school newspaper and recorded everything like a dumbass. the end.)


	54. luchen (xiuchenhan) love at first sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> minseok doesn’t realize the beginning of a story that doesn’t quite include him yet, and chen’s not even at a point where he can tell him, hey, minseok, this is our guy. that one right there with his mouth open looking like he’s about to punch himself in the face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is some gross luchen i had kicking around since january 2016
> 
> it's technically xiuchenhan. sorry if that's not ~your thing~.

no really, let’s discuss LuChen seeing each other for the first time and lu han gapes openly, unattractively as he is wont to do when his face can’t keep up with what his mind is processing. And Chen’s coming down the escalator staring back like wtf why is this guy creeping, but sees lu han suffering and trying to hide behind the froyo stand. 

pretty much clocks his awkward shyness and grins to himself because yeah, he’s still fucking got it. never mind that minseok is there and minseok is talking to him about some dumb af shit chanyeol’s been doing and he doesn’t seem to realize that very! important! things! are happening right beside him. which in itself is weird, but this is an abnormal situation. 

so minseok doesn’t realize the beginning of a story that doesn’t quite include him yet, and chen’s not even at a point where he can tell him, hey, minseok, this is our guy. that one right there with his mouth open looking like he’s about to punch himself in the face. 

and luhan’s still stuck on trying to peek at them from being the stall sign. he wouldn’t even be able to comprehend the amount of shit that they’re all gonna go through, all because he saw some kid coming down the escalator and they made eyes at each other.


	55. het!subaek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idek where this came from or who it's for since nobody i talk to (i think) ships this??? lmfao it's fucking terrible hot damn. fail angst is so cringey. 
> 
> anyways. 
> 
> found in my notes, march 2016.

het!subaek where baekhyun breaks up with another boyfriend and is kinda but not really rebounding with junmyeon. and that’s okay. junmyeon’s already done the whole pining thing paid his dues in full with their stupidly complicated back and forth. 

but baekhyun can’t help herself, can’t stop coming back to him because no matter how much they fight and makeup and breakup, junmyeon is still her best friend. they already know it’s the end game, but the in-between is too rocky and she used to think she wasn’t ready to be what he needed, not when when he himself was unsure. 

junmyeon is a lot of things, but he’s also too logical to surrender to whimsy, inflexible when he believes he’s right. he’s patient, but stubborn with a sense of superiority and it drives baekhyun crazy. they always play back and forth, clashing more often than not because their personalities are too strong to submit. but this time, something has to give. 

junmyeon thinks she’s rebounding from her last breakup but she’s--it’s not that simple. junmyeon’s got her jeans down her thighs finally before he picks her up and plants her on the table, he’s got her underwear half off before he curses and rips the rest off and baekhyun slides down with the momentum until junmeyon catches her by her thighs and hefts her right back up. 

he presses his face into his abdomen, hands pulling and dragging until she spreads her legs wider for him to move into. he’s breathing hard and bakehyun feels like she could die like this. 

his lips skim up the inside of her thigh, leg bending and pressing out until she has to hold herself open for him and she distantly realizes that she’s shaking. they’re both trembling still from the adrenaline of their fight before—“i’m done with him” 

“that doesn’t make a difference to me” 

“it makes all the difference! i’m done.”— and baekhyun just feels tired. 

she gets her hands in his hair, pulls and pulls and then laughs at his questioning whine until he pulls himself off the ground. she holds junmyeon’s face in her hands, makes him look at her properly because she’s so fucking tired of this. 

understandably junmyeon is wary, doesn’t want to get his hopes up because at the end of the day, if he or baekhyun decide to call it quits for good, forever and completely, he still wants to be there for her without any resentment. 

“take me to bed, jun,” she says, wiping sweat off her face with the sleeve of her hoodie. she looks beautiful like this, face bare and half swallowed by her sweatshirt, hidden in the shadows of his dark entry way. 

“i’m not letting you leave me this time,” he says, stubborn. 

and unsurprisingly she replies in kind, equally as fierce and stubborn, “i’m not leaving.”


	56. xiuris cock warming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minseok leans down and presses kisses to Kris' face--lips, chin, the top of his nose--and shushes him when Kris makes a noise that would embarrass him, Minseok doesn't care, thinks it's cute and smiles encouragingly to let Kris know it's okay to be as loud or as quiet as he needs to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> from notes, march 2016

Kris isn't quite as ready for Minseok knee-walking his way up Kris' body as he says. But he still holds his wrist in his hand, grips tight while Minseok takes the scenic route. 

Minseok leans down and presses kisses to Kris' face--lips, chin, the top of his nose--and shushes him when Kris makes a noise that would embarrass him. Minseok doesn't care. He thinks it's cute and smiles encouragingly to let Kris know it's okay to be as loud or as quiet as he needs to be. 

Kris wants to reach out and touch the planes of Minseok's body. His fingers twitch in his grasp and he holds tighter, feels the blood pumping under his skin while Minseok runs his nose over Kris's forehead like he's a cat marking something it loves. 

This, Kris thinks, is Minseok in a nutshell. He's consideration and kindness to a fault, but then--"open your mouth, Kris," Minseok says, and Kris opens his mouth obediently. Tips his head back for Minseok to rub his cock on Kris' bottom lip. He feels it bumping against his mouth instead, precome slick and wet making it easy to slide over Kris' open mouth and against his cheeks. 

He whines and Minseok laughs. "Fine, I'll stop playing." Kris sticks his tongue out when Minseok brings his cock close enough to touch. The first taste is too much, too bitter from all the coffee Minseok drinks on a daily basis, but Kris is used to the flavour by now, is used to it just branding itself as Minseok in his mind, and being one of his favourite things to taste.


	57. chenris (modern dragon au)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's too hot for Kris to be in his dragon form, but the heat of summer has him feeling lethargic and uncompromising.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didn't know what to title this lol sorry. anyways kris is a dragon, idk jongdae is.
> 
> from twitter, july 2016

It's too hot for Kris to be in his dragon form, but the heat of summer has him feeling lethargic and uncompromising. Jongdae had, in a fit of desperation, had shrunk him to a more sedate size. 

Bullshit, he thinks knocking the couch aside petulantly with his tail. He heaves a sigh and the entertainment system wobbles dangerously. 

Their AC had picked a shitty time to crap out and it was the hottest day so far. The estimate had been firmly given at six hours. An apologetic, 'sorry, sir. We're doing the best we can but you're not the only ones in this city,' nearly had him breaking his cellphone in half before he roared and collapsed like a child. 

He huffs when Jongdae folds himself on top of his back. "Hush now, none if that," he says. 

Kris rolls his eyes. His eye ridge itches and Jongdae clucks before he whips out his claws and digs in. Kris literally and figuratively wags his tail in delight. 

"Not a word," he rumbles in Jongdae's head, eyes crossing in happiness.


	58. kris/jongdae/kyungsoo (f!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyungsoo pushes the door open and is unsurprised to see Jongdae already pressed between Kris' thighs with her mouth open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Found this in my notes app from earlier this year, though idk if i wrote it earlier than that and just copied it over at that time.
> 
> Also hi, i'm not dead, just really busy haha.

Kyungsoo pushes the door open and is unsurprised to see Jongdae already pressed between Kris' thighs with her mouth open. Kris is making the softest noises, already past the point of being too loud and too noisy, and already two or three orgasms in. She only gets that quiet when Jongdae has been at it for a while and Kyungsoo has no doubt in her mind that Jongdae probably woke Kris up like that, fingers circling Kris' clit and mouth already searching. Kyungsoo can feel it like a phantom lick between her own thighs and she shivers when Kris gasps and shudders again, shoulders shaking and head thrown back before Jongdae raises herself up onto her haunches. Her mouth is wet, streaked shiny and white, lips puffy and red where she's licking furiously at her mouth and wiping with her fingers. "You taste so good, babe. Babe, please can I have more?" She asks Kris and Kris grunts, swings her foot up to kick at Jongdae who dodges and pulls Kris' thighs up to where she can nip at it. "You fucking little ankle biter," Kris mumbles and she sounds like she ran a mile screaming even though Kyungsoo swears it had sounded like nobody was home.


	59. xiumin/kris (f!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It wasn't the swell of Kris' hips or the flare of her ass when she sat on her haunches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another thing i found in my notes app from earlier this year.

If you had asked Minseok what her favourite part of this arrangement was, she might've said Kris, on her knees with her head bent when she assumed the position. That's the answer she'd give if she didn't think you were privileged to any part of this. She would the be lying, of course. It wasn't the swell of Kris' hips or the flare of her ass when she sat on her haunches, the flex of her arms and the tight grip of her palms that swayed Minseok. Nor was it the arch of her back, the dark dark black of her tattoos over too bronze skin from when Minseok encouraged her to soak up the sun, or the the short bristles of her buzzcut dyed poppy red. No, that was not her favourite part. It was actually the tremble of Kris' lip and the fan of her lashes against her cheeks while she waited, forever patient, for Minseok to give her instruction. "Kris," Minseok says, and her voice curls around Kris' breast, nipples peaking instantly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
